The Found Girl
by assantra
Summary: After Kenzi sacrifices herself as Bo's heart, she realizes some things about Dyson. Back on earth Dyson realizes some things about Kenzi. Now if only they could bring those things together. This is an AU for HippyChica23, because she asked so nicely. It is rated M for a reason. You have been warned.
1. Chapter 1

**Found Girl**

 **A/N~ This is a post Kenzi sacrifice story. After she sacrificed herself for Bo and her friends, Kenzi starts making a few realizations about herself and Dyson. Then something happens that changes everything. This was created for Hippychica23, who asked me very nicely. Also this is AU so no complaining about it not resembling the show at all. ~A**

 **Chapter 1**

As Kenzi stepped through the portal into the afterlife, she tripped. Not the most composed or graceful thing she had ever done but there you were. Where ever there was. Kenzi looked around. On the positive side no fire and brimstone, which was a relief. On the negative side no color, unless grey was really considered a color. On a different negative side, no people.

In this case that might have been a good thing. None of her friends had followed her into the afterlife. At least not so far. She turned to look back to see how things were progressing on earth only to discover the portal closed behind her. She felt a pang of fear over that. She had known she wouldn't be able to go back once she crossed over but she had hoped she'd be able to at least watch over her friends, like a guardian angel of sorts.

Kenzi sighed already a little homesick, and missing her friends. She started moving through the mist in a random direction. As she walks along it suddenly occurs to the goth girl that despite the fact that she is in very high-heeled boots and not dressed as warmly as should probably be needed for the afterlife she is perfectly comfortable. Her feet aren't tired or sore. The temperature isn't too warm or too cold. She's not tired in any way, she is in fact perfectly comfortable.

"So I'm in heaven then." she whispered to herself, a bit awed with the realization.

"Not quite," said a vaguely familiar brogue accented voice from just beside her. She whirled and it took her a moment to recognize the strawberry blond hair and the twinkling jewel like eyes of the perpetually young woman beside her, "Ciara?"

The other woman nodded sedately and then was nearly knocked over by the younger woman as she threw her arms around the redhead and gave her a way over-enthusiastic hug. "Thank Gawd. I mean it's horrible that you died and you're here but I'm still really glad to see you and really glad that you're here and I'm sorry I seem to be babbling and I'm going to stop now."

Kenzi still hadn't stopped holding the woman's arms but she was finally able to get the babbling under control after a few more minutes. Then she asked a little hesitantly, "You remember me?"

"Of course I remember you Kenzi. You were one of the most lively humans I've ever met. You had so much fire in you, I'm actually very sad that you're here." the Celtic princess replied in her sweet tones.

"Actually it was very painless I sacrificed myself so the others could win an un-winable battle," Kenzi said reassuringly.

"Oh I wasn't talking about you dear. I was talking about how hard my sweet Dyson must be taking it. You being soul mates and all." Ciara replied.

The Celtic woman babbled on about how devastated poor Dyson must be. Then she carried on to explain that this wasn't heaven but some sort of fae purgatory. Unfortunately Kenzi was stuck, mouth hanging open on the whole soul mates thing. So it was a minute or two before she re-hinged her jaw well enough to get the other woman back on track.

"Wait, wait, wait, hold the phone, what are you talking about the D-man and me being soul mates. He was your soul mate first. Then he thought you died and he moved on to Bo, and then you came back and he went back to you…." Kenzi paused for breath here as she had been pacing and freaking out at the same time and both activities still apparently required oxygen. Even in heaven, who knew.

Which gave Ciara the opportunity to cut in as she laughed and said, "Oh you silly child. You only have one soul mate ever. Even if you do live as long as we do. Actually living as long as we do is an advantage. We actually have the time to find our soul mates as opposed to you humans who very rarely have the time to find that one in a billion."

"How do you know we're…soul mates," Kenzi asked the other woman carefully her hands balling in to fists over and over in nervous agitation.

"It was as plain as the nose on your face that the two of you were meant to be together, Kenzi. Which is why I couldn't understand why you went with Hale." Ciara said baldly.

 **~XOX~**

"Because I loved him," Kenzi said automatically.

"Liar." Ciara said without heat, "I mean you did love him yes, cared for him, but you weren't in love with him." Then the fae woman added, "Besides which when we were body switched, you must have seen your matching soul marks. I know you were in the bathroom for an exceedingly long time, and just between us girls. I'm almost positive that it wasn't because you couldn't figure out how the different…ahem equipment worked."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Okay that sounded lame even to Kenzi's ears. Still she continued to glare boldly at the former princess.

"Kenzi dear, I'm on your side." Ciara said, not backing down, "And I have been watching."

"Watching?" Kenzi said in a breathless squeak.

"Not like that, my dear. Although if it had come up I most definitely would have enjoyed it. No I'm talking about the number of times that you went out of your way to save my sweet Dyson. Frequently at the risk of your own life. The Norn, which I enjoyed immensely by the way. A chainsaw? No fae would have ever thought of that." she said with a giggle.

"And then after the Garuda when you went back for him when he had decided he was ready to die. There were countless other times as well." her brogue thickened a bit as Ciara continued. "But I digress. I know you have seen the soul mark Kenzi, I know you've seen him transform. I'm almost certain you saw him when we switched bodies and I imagine there have been other times. Then of course there was the kiss…" she said, as she gazed at the goth woman pointedly.

Kenzi couldn't help the blush rising on her cheeks and she thought it might still be visible despite the heavy makeup she was wearing. Still she opened her mouth again to deny, deny, deny.

Then she thought about it. While she had instantly said that she had loved Hale when asked why she chose him over Dyson, she knew the truth. The response was by rote, not because of an abundance of feeling but it was expected. Just as it was expected that she deny any other feelings for the werewolf other than sisterly type friendship, because Dyson belonged to Bo.

It didn't matter if they were on or off in their odd relationship. As long as Bo had feelings for Dyson he was off limits as anything other than friend material. It was in the girlfriend/sister code. Fine print but still there. Then there was the added problem that Dyson still considered her the tragically fragile little human sidekick. Not a suitable mate, lover or anything else for the powerful Dyson Thornwood.

Yes she had seen the matching mark on him but she had thought it was just a tattoo. She called herself at that moment on her own bullshit as she thought to herself, "Sure Kenzi, a tattoo. Of the exact same design as the one she had on her hip, in the exact same place." Even she knew better.

"Good then we're ready to begin." the sweet voice spoke again from behind Kenzi. When the goth girl turned to face the fae princess though she was gone. Kenzi called and searched for the other woman for some time before giving up and going back to wandering.

 **~XOX~**

Some time later Kenzi wasn't sure how long because lets face it no daytime or nighttime in purgatory for the fae. She should have asked Ciara more about that, how the whole purgatory for the fae thing worked. She wondered where the fae princess had disappeared to and how she had just vanished into thin air.

Yep that was Kenzi's mind blather again, The goth had discovered that while she didn't apparently have to sleep here, it did help her focus when she did manage to get some sleep. Things were beginning to get a little more focused the longer she was here and right now the surroundings at least were looking more like a forest than a fogbank

She wandered until she found a large tree with really high roots. Then slid herself between two of the roots. This was purgatory not heaven after all and she felt safer being hidden from sight as much as possible. Even though she hadn't seen anyone here other than Ciara, she didn't want to take any chances. As she started to doze off she had a last thought of how she was able to come to the fae purgatory when she wasn't even fae.

She dreamt of Dyson holding her and comforting her after the foot soup incident. Hugging her on several different occasions and after the kitsune incident, how he'd held her close as though he couldn't have stood the thought of losing her. She had convinced herself that it was just her imagination at the time. The connection of the matching marks and the werewolves increasing affections registered as two separate things.

She remembered switching bodies and the interesting problems it presented. She in Dyson's body, looking at Dyson's body and getting aroused by it. Which of course caused the body she was studying so intently to become aroused. Which was what led to her running to the bathroom and being gone for the extended period of time that Ciara had mentioned.

She remembered the very odd, yet very arousing situation of masturbating in Dyson's body. One hand stroked over his face, tracing the sculpted lines of jaw, nose and cheekbones. She smiled deliberately because Dyson so rarely did and saw the crinkle of laugh lines at the corners of the eyes, wondering how he got them.

She used her fingers to trail down his neck and shivered at the sensation. Noticing that not so little Dyson seemed to like the attention to big Dyson's neck a lot. The rest of Dyson's body was now covered in goose flesh and was enjoying everything that Kenzi had been doing so far, and she wanted more. She wanted to do more. Kenzi locked the door to the restroom and wished for better accommodations for what she wanted to do. Unfortunately they were trapped by the spell, and Trick's apartment was off limits and all the other spaces in the way station were occupied.

She removed Dyson's clothing and was shocked at seeing the mark on his outer thigh. She had seen parts of it before for brief instances when he had shifted in front of her but never the whole thing. Now she saw it and recognized it but just figured it was a tattoo that looked incredibly similar to her mark. After all the werewolf had other tattoos and figured this was just a very odd coincidence. The mark distracted her for a few minutes and the erection Dyson had been sporting had flagged. As she traced the outline of it with her fingertip, it began to return.

One hand continued to trace the lightly furred chest of the fae male, while the other hand, stroked up the hip with the mark and then down toward where the fur became denser as it arrowed down to his now fully engorged cock. When Kenzi touched that rose pink organ with a finger, it jumped up into her palm.

Meanwhile the other fingers had found his nipples which had hardened into sensitive little nubs. Kenzi actually found her mouth watering at the expanse of flesh set before her to explore. She began to stroke Dyson's cock as her other hand continued it's exploration of the cop's body. A giggle exploded from her lips as her fingers trailed down Dyson's left side and she found a heretofore unknown very ticklish area on the werewolves ribs.

The discovery tripped her right into another dream, and this was a dream not a memory resurfacing. Kenzi saw herself in the standing mirror and behind her was standing the jean clad werewolf. She had interrupted his work out, at the moment she couldn't remember why, and for the life of her she didn't care anymore.

His long lean fingers sat on her shoulders gently but implacably holding her in place, as he moved closer. Until she actually felt the inferno of his body standing behind her. One hand traced down her arm along the long sleeve of a blue dress shirt she didn't recognize. "You still doubt me. You think it is because of this that I have confessed my feelings," he whispered into her hair as his hand continued down to trace her leather clad leg where the mark lay and where he touched her skin blazed to life. Kenzi gasped as heat pooled in her like molten lava.

His hand gliding back up over her cloth and leather clad abdomen didn't help as he continued to speak his lips tracing the shell of her ear. His hand came to rest over the area just below her breasts as he said, "It's what's here that has inflamed me my little Alpha, not the mark."

"Your heart, this generous, brave, and loving organ. It's beat is how I set the movement of my soul. It is the standard by which I measure the better qualities of myself." he said and Kenzi wasn't any where jaded and cynical enough to doubt his words because she watched his eyes as he spoke. They were glowing but not the amber of his wolf, the glowed with love, desire and an amazing peace.

There had always been a wildness to Dyson, a dangerous element that Kenzi had always understood and accepted. That wasn't entirely gone just tempered and if the werewolf was to be believed it was due to her presence in his life. The thing was Kenzi did believe, she believed in Dyson.

While Kenzi had been distracted by her inner thoughts, Dyson had been busy. He had unbuttoned the blue shirt and it now hung open exposing her small pale frame and the inner aspects of her breasts. She relaxed back into his strong frame trustingly as his fingers unbuttoned and unzipped the leather pants she was wearing.

He braced her as he slid the pants down her legs. Then he traced back up her lower abdomen and along the loose sleeves of the shirt back up to her neck. Another giggle startled from her lips and she awoke to find herself till in purgatory at the base of a tree now covered with a blanket of leaves. One of which was tracing that certain place right at the base of her jaw where it joined with her neck. She giggled again even as her tears started falling.

 **~XOX~**

 **Meanwhile back on earth:** Dyson has been feeling a little lost since Kenzi had walked through that damned portal into the afterlife. After a few days of mourning, which involved a whole lot of drinking, ugly crying sessions, Bo had basically abandoned him and gone back to Lauren. Dyson didn't really begrudge the woman the doctors comfort. He did have a complaint about his former lovers lack of empathy.

It had taken the succubus exactly two weeks to get over the loss of the girl she called her sister. Even Trick was taking longer to let go of the young human. The former Blood King never really said anything but he would frequently look over at the bar stool that Kenzi had staked out as her own and get misty eyed. On a few occasions the werewolf had even seen the fae barkeep set a glass of top shelf vodka down in front of the stool. As if he were expecting someone to come in soon and take the seat.

Dyson laid down and was soon fast asleep. A hand cupped his chest just above where his heart beat and said, "There's something missing in there." He looked up from where the hand lay and met the grey eyes of Kenzi.

"You're probably the strongest person I know," Dyson had responded. A jar of liquid was thrust unceremoniously into his hands and he glanced up at Kenzi. Kenzi in his blue dress shirt, wanting to be close to him to stave off the night terrors of discovering her friend wanted to kill her.

He hated to admit it but the tiny woman's skin moved against his like silk. Then the attack and his fear that he had killed Kenzi. Then actually finding the real Kenzi hadn't quite rid him of the fear of losing the diminutive human.

"You know you can't really lose someone you never actually had in the first place. Right D-man?"

He turned and there stood Kenzi in his blue dress shirt and nothing else. "Tell me you're not Inari."

The brunettes face screwed up into a look of distaste, "Please give me a little credit, D. I'm me in all my glorious Kenziness. And if you dare to mention that nasty foxy beast in my presence again…"

"Yeah, yeah I know off, with his head." Dyson said derisively.

A charming grin slid across the young woman's face as she glided closer, she stroked the werewolf's bearded cheek, "Not a chance, sweet stuff. I could think of dozens of things I would rather do with your head, with both of them actually than removing either of them."

She was tougher than most humans. It didn't mean he wasn't gentle with his all too fragile human. Not because he was afraid she might break but because he loved her and loved taking care of her. She giggled as he stroked her throat and she in turn tried to start a tickle war with him.

He dodged her fingers and the two chased each other around the apartment for a few minutes until he finally caught up with her and wrapped his arms around her. Trapping those devilish fingers at her side as he whispered in her ear, "Now my little vixen can we play another game?" With that he pulled her back flush against his body. His desire evident even through the layer of denim his legs were still clad in, and the cotton dress shirt she was using as a night shirt.

Dyson really wasn't sure why she bothered. It wasn't as if it would last for the next fifteen minutes anyway. He turned her around and hummed a familiar Russian tune, as he danced her around the room. In between the complex steps and the humming, he managed to unbutton the blue shirt. He managed to bare her shoulders to his hungry mouth.

Kenzi moaned softly as her nimble fingers worked the stiff leather of his belt. On a twirl out away from his body she pulled the bet through the loops and toss it on the bed with a flourish before being reeled back into his slender, muscled frame. She unbuttoned the faded denim, and slid her palm into his jeans and caressed him. "Commando Detective Thornwood? Were you hoping to get lucky?"

"A little more than hoping," Dyson said with a cheeky grin.

"I can tell, you're a little chubbed up, sweetie." Dyson burst out laughing and leaned his head on her shoulder.

"What didn't I say it right?" she asked, in an offended tone.

"Yeah, actually you said it perfectly and trust me very accurately, just hearing you use Irish slang is…a little strange." Dyson said into her shoulder. His hands slid up her sides under the shirt.

The werewolf suddenly shrieked as her fingertips dug into his side right over the sensitive area he tried to keep hidden. He hated his uncontrolled laugh he thought he sounded like a horse. When he gasped for breath it was enough t shock him out of his dream. "She's still in there."

 **~XOX~**

Although Bo wasn't aware of it, Dyson and Lauren had developed a therapeutic friendship. The human would talk to Dyson about all things fae and also about her relationship with Bo. Lately Dyson would talk to Lauren about Kenzi and about the amazing lack of feeling currently being shown by Bo over losing her supposed 'bestie.

Lauren really had no reason for the cold attitude and had even mentioned that Bo had for lack of a better way of putting it had forbidden the mention of her former best friend. Right now she was giving him a dose of pain medication specifically made for fae. He had begun having rather severe headaches and just general pain since shortly after Kenzi had sacrificed herself. It had started out being an occasional thing now it was at least every other day. Lauren was growing concerned but could find no physical cause for the pain.

She asked the werewolf if he was having any other odd symptoms and he mentioned the dreams, blushing as he did. Lauren saw the blush and smiled a little cheekily as she said in a low voice, "I take it I'm getting the PG version on those dreams?"

"Let's just say that they were more intense than any of my time with Bo ever was."

The doctor made a production of fanning herself and the werewolf saw her freeze and he could practically see the gears moving in the lady doctors eyes as she said, "You know this reminds me of something but I'll have to do some research. In the meantime the usual rules apply. Don't use any alcohol or other drugs while taking this. Come back and tell me if you experience any side effects." She had given him his bottle of pain killer and Dyson had gone to the Dahl to check in with Trick.

They were having a bit of reminiscence about Kenzi when Bo had come in. She had sat down to order a drink and tossed a coin on the bar. A coin that Dyson recognized and snatched off the bar, hr studied it for a second and glared at the succubus accusingly.

"This isn't yours," Dyson said sharply holding the coin up in front of her. "I gave this to Kenzi for good luck."

The succubus looked at the pair in a strangely accusing way. "So what? Kenzi is gone and she's not coming back."

"So you think you have the right to what…get rid of her things?" Trick asked incensed at his granddaughter's behavior.

"I am her sister," the succubus said coldly.

"No, no you're not," Dyson said sharply. "This is not how family behave. I lost my Pack centuries ago and even I know that." He stood from the bar stool and dropped some cash on the counter before storming out of the Dahl. The coin now firmly secured in his pocket.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N~ So here is the second chapter. There have been several questions about what has been going on with Bo, I kind of hint at what is going on with her. If you squint and look at it sideways and you may figure it out. Yes Vex will be appearing eventually. He is mentioned in this chapter. Please read, enjoy and review. As previously stated I will be posting this story every other Wednesday. ~A**

 **Chapter 2**

Its about two weeks later and Dyson has been in bed about an hour and a half. After being up for nearly three days straight. They had been investigating a human/fae trafficking ring. The woman who had been in charge of the ring, was a very prominent council member. This made the investigation more than challenging they had to have proof before the council would even allow the arrest.

Dyson of course could get around that using the human police but he was trying to keep from causing problems among the ranks as many of them were watching him closely and suspiciously. He had been on the surveillance detail and the case had finally broken when an epidemic of fae flu had apparently infected the fae that were being held. The cops had arrived just as the council member had decided this batch of fae weren't worth the trouble anymore.

They had managed to rescue the human and fae she was holding, got the council member on trafficking and attempted murder of 25 human and fae. The paperwork was murder in itself, no pun intended. After getting by without showering for three days and about four and a half hours of sleep. Dyson was contemplating murder himself when someone came and was pounding on his door at 2:13 am.

To find the succubus on his doorstep when he had very deliberately been avoiding her for the past couple of weeks since the incident at the Dahl was unpleasant to say the least. When she barged in without being invited and expected a little sexual healing?

Dyson spoke through clenched teeth, "I'm not in the mood right now, Bo"

OH, I can fix that and with that she latched onto his lips and grabbed his bare arms. He could feel her trying to use her powers on him. The problem was he only felt it as a cool tingle along his skin. There wasn't any sexual feeling or pleasure in it. Apparently the succubus didn't notice this, as she continued trying to push him towards the nearest flat surface.

Dyson gripped her by the arms and pushed her back rather forcefully. "I said I'm not in the mood right now Bo."

The succubus looked at him with a rather hurt and confused look but before she could say anything, he added, "Maybe you should try to find Lauren you know your lover?"

"Oh is that what it is?" Bo said as if she had just come to a revelation, "You're jealous." The look of disgust Dyson gave her had the young fae recoiling a little.

"No Bo. You haven't noticed, that Lauren and I are friends. I don't sleep with friends, girlfriends. Apparently you don't have that problem." Dyson guided the slightly struggling young woman towards the door of his apartment and added, "You should leave now."

"But I still need…"

Dyson interrupted before she could finish, "I don't care. Not anymore. Go find someone you don't know to sleep with." he said as he shoved her back out the door as he locked it behind her before adding as he leaned his back against the door and muttered, "If you can."

Awake and worked up now, Dyson decided to go for a run to try and work off the aggression that the succubus had instilled in him in their short encounter. He changes into some running shorts and trainers and grabs his Ipod to try and think of something more pleasant. Kenzi's running music was what he played. Not that the goth ever ran for pleasure to his knowledge but she had chosen a play list for him to use.

Running in the wee hours of the morning had its pros and cons. Pro nobody else was out jogging, walking their dogs or anything else for that matter. Con was the potential for a mugger. Pro was the potential for a mugger. If some idiot wanted to take on a worked up aggressive werewolf, more power to them. He needed an outlet…one that wasn't sex with a succubus. Con he's probably have to stop running to bury the body. Pro more exercise. Con he was getting off track, he was supposed to be figuring out what was going on with himself here.

He had run for a couple of miles before it occurred to him what he was feeling. It was the same way he had felt when the Norn had stolen his love, but not quite. Perhaps that's why Bo's power hadn't worked on him this morning. The problem was that having meaningless sex with the succubus had never bothered him before. Not technically true he had always wanted more with Bo. Not something she reciprocated but this time he just hadn't been remotely interested. His dreams of Kenzi were way more interesting than he had been in Bo earlier.

He wonders though if his current restlessness while not Norn related might be fae related. Although he had been avoiding the Dahl in order to avoid the succubus, he figured it was about time to revisit his old haunt, and the Blood King for a little advise.

After returning to his place for a quick shower and a change of clothes the werewolf headed out to the fae Way Station. It was nearly five in the morning and the pub was still doing business by the time Dyson arrived. The world weary Trick was listening to a bit of gossip from a pair of satyrs who were passing through. When he saw Dyson though he excused himself and headed over to the bar.

He held a bottle up of Dyson's usual drink of choice but the werewolf was still too worked up for that to be a good idea, and shook his head. A concerned expression passed over the barkeeps face as he came over and said, "Coffee?" when he noted the time.

Even the thought of caffeine didn't seem like a good idea to the admittedly fidgety fae as once again he shook his head, asking for hot tea instead. Really concerned now the bar keep went behind the bar to the kitchen, he was gone for several minutes. Giving the cop time to survey the crowd, a couple of fae he recognized he nodded his head in greeting. The rest were either fae he didn't recognize or didn't associate with for one reason or another.

When the Blood King returned he was carrying a wooden tray with what Dyson was willing to bet was an antique tea service set on it. Patrons parted before the older fae as he headed through the bar to the stairs that led down to his apartment.

When thy finally got settled the werewolf didn't waste time as he was being served he asked Trick. "Are there any prophecies that might explain why I'm feeling so…edgy?" he asked baldly.

The Blood King looks at the younger fae with some concern, "How long have you felt this way? When did the feelings start?"

"It started shortly after the night that Kenzi sacrificed herself," he said a little harshly. There were other ways to describe that night to be sure but to Dyson that was the one event that defined that night to him and it was the primary thing he couldn't get over about the past several months.

The bar keep stared at his friend for several minutes, while quietly sipping at the hot brew. Finally he set the porcelain cup back on the saucer. Standing he walked over to his desk and after a series of touches here and movements of certain drawers, a hidden drawer popped out of the side of the cabinetry. Trick reached into the secret drawer and pulled out a very old leather bound volume.

He came and sat back down, before finally speaking to the werewolf. "When I was the Blood King I made several prophecies that sill haven't come to be…yet." He handed over the journal he had just retrieved and said, "You look through this, some of them may resonate with you. Keep it as long as you need, just do all of us a favor and don't let it fall into the wrong hands."

Dyson looked into the other fae's eyes and asked, "Including Bo?"

"Especially Bo," the older fae said succinctly.

 **XXXXXXXXX**

Dyson had been standing outside of Lauren's apartment that she had been sharing with Bo. He had been standing there for nearly half an hour, reassuring himself that Bo was not in residence while Lauren still was. Although he and Lauren had become surprisingly good friends since the incident with the Inari. He always felt like the third wheel when the three of them were together for any length of time. Not to mention if he were honest he still wasn't over what had happened between he and the succubus in the past few weeks.

Lauren still loved the succubus despite her many flaws or maybe because of them. Either way he still wanted some company and also to pick the lady doctor's mind just without the benefit of her girlfriends presence. He just had to figure out a way to have the doctor keep their discussion between the two of them. He wasn't above manipulating Lauren's doctor/patient privilege to accomplish that goal.

He was convinced that the succubus was not in residence when he went and knocked on the door. The doctor was happy to see him as she had managed to have a day off from the light fae clinic which rarely happened and made him even more amazed at the missing succubus. Normally the two of them would be shacked up and not leaving the bathroom except for bathroom breaks and to get food for the human to keep up her strength.

It was late afternoon and Lauren by her slightly flushed porcelain cheeks and reddened eyes and nose was either sick or had been crying. The fact that she was already nursing a glass of single malt, an excellent one from the smell. Told Dyson that the human probably needed a friend more than anything at the moment. She poured him a glass of the dark amber whiskey and settled down before clinking her glass with his own, as she said, "To the gone but never forgotten."

He didn't answer as he watched her take a deep sip of the fiery liquid. She picked up an envelope that sat on the side table and held it up for him to see as Lauren explained, "Photos. They were from our beach trip with Kenzi. I had them developed and was looking at them…. Bo said they meant nothing and I should throw them away because Kenzi was gone."

Dyson felt his blood heat up and his vision began to go red. Then he heard Lauren's next words, "Dyson, don't. I think it's just her way of grieving." The werewolf didn't agree with her assessment. He had seen Bo's eyes both a the Dahl and at his apartment and he knew there was something not there that had been before Kenzi had sacrificed herself. Something vital that had been there when Bo had chosen the human side shortly after they had first met. He didn't call the human doctor on her belief in the succubus though.

"So lets see these photos," he requested with a little half smile.

Lauren pulled the photos out of their protective sleeve. There were a few photos of the three girls in their cover-ups as they first arrive at the beach. There were the requisite beauty shots of the beach itself. Then there were the romantic shots of Lauren and Bo together being all mushy as Kenzi had put it. These were probably done by the goth girl herself. Casual, candid and very romantic.

Then there were the ones of the girls in their bathing suits. Lauren was wearing a pale almost ice blue one piece with white trim. Bo in a black one piece, her curves and naturally olive toned skin showed off to best advantage. Kenzi was a surprise, as the usually very covered-up goth girl was wearing a black bikini. The skimpy suit showed yards of skin that had usually been covered up in her usual style. Including more than a few parts that the werewolf had never seen before.

Like the mark that was on her right thigh.

The picture showed a scantily clad Kenzi sunbathing on a beach towel at the beach and the young woman seemed to be asleep when the human, and he could only guess it was Lauren had taken the picture. Her head pillowed on her crossed arms, her limbs shiny with suntan lotion, her usually pale skin flushed with warm color. Her upper thigh covered with their soul mark.

He knows it's their soul mark and not a tattoo because he had the same mark, in the same place on his own thigh. At the very moment he realized this, he also realized one other thing.

Bo had seen this mark. She alone had the opportunity to see the marks on the both of them. Kenzi and Bo had lived with each other for a while before she and he had even met. Things like the beach trip ensured she would have seen it at least a few times before they had met. Then of course she knew about his mark because of all the "sexual healing" the werewolf had done for the succubus over the years.

Such sexual activities had required a great deal of nudity between them and he knew she had seen the mark., As many times as she had traced it with hands, tongue, and fingers. So why hadn't the succubus ever mentioned the pairs matching tattoos? Two of her supposedly favorite people in the entire world and she hadn't thought to mention that mark to either of them before?

He tried to be casual as he asked Lauren, "Would you mind if I got some copies of those? I'll be happy to pay…"

"Don't be silly Dyson," the lady doctor said as she reached into the drawer of a side table and pulled out another envelope with copies of the photographs inside.

"How did you know I would want copies?" the detective asked seriously his brow wrinkled as he rather reverently took the envelope.

"She was our friend and these were the last photos ever taken of hr. As far as I know anyway," Lauren replied with an understanding smile.

"I had duplicates made of all of the photos for you and Trick and even Bo." Lauren replied, "I even made some copies for Vex although I tried to keep the ones that were of any of us without the cover-ups on separate. It made me uncomfortable thinking of him with photos of us in just our swimsuits. I have no idea when we might see him or even if we ever will again." Seeing the werewolves suspicious expression.

"Be honest though detective, Kenzi was his favorite of all of us. It was a dysfunctional friendship, but it was a friendship." Lauren said seriously. "Probably the most normal relationship the Mesmer has ever had."

Dyson looked down at the packet of photos and had to agree with the human. The thought had him doing something he never would have done otherwise. "Give them to me." he suggested.

Seeing Lauren's expression of shock only made him realize what he had said and he tried to explain. "I just figure I'm more likely to run into him what with me being a detective and occasionally running errands to the dark fae compound than you are, Doc. After all, you're so dedicated that you're more likely to be found here in your clinic, the Dahl or at your place." he said with a shrug and a half smile.

Lauren replied with a quirk of her lips as she handed over the extra envelope of photos, "Is that your oh so subtle way of trying to tell me I need to get a life Detective Thornwood?"

"If the shoe fits Doc," he said with a chuckle. Before adding, "Want to meet up for a drink at the Dahl later?"

Lauren smiled genuinely as she responded, "That would be lovely, I'll suggest it to Bo."

"Lauren," Dyson offered seriously, "The offer was for you, with or without the succubus, ok?"

At her surprised nod, the werewolf took his leave of the doctor. He had some research to do, and what he was researching neither the doctor or the Blood King could help him with.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N~ So how is everyone enjoying this I haven't really heard a lot of reviews. Let me hear from you. Warning there be violence and Vex ahead. Yay! ~A**

 **Chapter 3**

The werewolf huffed in frustration as he came across another symbol in Trick's journal that he couldn't interpret. It wasn't the dialect or the fae's handwriting that were the problem. It was that in order to protect certain prophecies, the Blood King had incorporated certain symbols and so forth into his own personal little lexicon to challenge even the most gifted interpreter.

The redheaded detective was beginning to recognize some of the symbols but every time he went to the Blood King to get an explanation the bar keep would get an increasingly suspicious look on his face. On op f that the werewolf was beginning to believe this whole thing was just a wild goose chase. For a split second he even wondered if his friend had given up the book because he knew what Dyson had been up to and wanted to send him in the wrong direction.

 **Nearly two weeks later;** Dyson left the Dahl, tired, frustrated and cranky. Bo had once again accosted the werewolf as he was just coming into the pub. She made the mistake of after he had just finished visiting a thoroughly miserable and exhausted Lauren. Apparently the succubus had informed the human that she was going out trawling for fresh meat and not to wait up. This after have five sessions of sex with the blond doctor and at least three chi feedings.

The detective had taken the doctor home and had the manager of her building change the locks. He had given the doctor a dose of sleeping draught that would heal the other woman and give her pleasant undisturbed dreams. Undisturbed as in even Bo pounding on the door wouldn't wake the lady doctor.

He had looked at the succubus with disgust, as he said, "Why would I sleep with someone so unfeeling as you?"

"For the release of course," Bo replied with a cheeky grin.

He snorted and his dead eyes had the succubus stepping back warily. "Release?" he asked sarcastically, "I'd rather turn a valve thanks."

He walked past her and gave the Blood King his journal back before saying softly, "Didn't find anything useful but thank you for letting me borrow it. Don't worry it's been secure and not out of my hands this whole time."

As soon as the words had left his mouth, he knew instinctively what would happen and his hand reached up to grab Bo's wrist before it could snatch the book out of Trick's hand. The bar keep held the book closer to his chest with a slightly haunted expression on his face. Without a word he disappeared down the stairs.

Dyson turned to look into the succubus' eyes when he said, "Not yours and not your business."

Struggling futilely to get out of his grip Bo said with a contrived pout, "I was just curious." When her continued struggling didn't have her being released she began to use more of her fae strength on the werewolves grip. Again nothing happened and she was beginning to get annoyed, "What's the big deal, it's just an old book."

"It's Tricks old book," said Dyson yanking her forward by her now slightly bruised wrist as he continued, "Not yours and not your business. One would think that after this long you would have figured out that some things are best left undisturbed by nosey little _baby_ fae. Who apparently foolishly still believe that they know better than a race who've lived thousands of years without their input."

Bo's expression was pained and a little panicked as she continued to struggle to free herself from his grip. "Dyson," came Trick's soothing voice, "I'm sure Bo didn't mean…"

"I'm sure she did," Dyson said sharply, "You spoil her and let her get away with too much, we all have. Run interference for her, helped her when she gets herself into trouble and sacrificed for her ungrateful hide." When the words lisped through his fangs even Dyson recognized it.

"Tell me old friend do you know a way to resurrect someone from the dead," the werewolf asked. Dyson pretended not to notice how everyone in the pub had gone deathly quiet. He was also quite sure they, this little trio of which he was a part, were the absolute center of attention in the bar.

He didn't pretend he didn't notice the abject fear in the succubus eyes as he continued to hold her in place. The truth was, a very visceral part of him was enjoying the fear and thought for letting Kenzi sacrifice herself she deserved every bit of that fear and more.

He even thought Trick deserved the fear for his granddaughter that he obviously was feeling as he stuttered slightly. "Light fae have never…we don't know how. "If there is a way, I don't think any light fae know it. Dyson…?"

"Hmm," he rumbled, as he scented the fae before him, and then he said, "Too bad." He dropped her wrist and walked out of the Dahl.

 **~O~**

Dyson went to the library at the light fae compound as one of the Knights of the Light Fae he had permission to do research in this area. Anytime he was off he had been in here looking up information on resurrection rituals or resurrection spells. According to the library staff and curator and everything he had read so far it was as Trick had said.

Although there were some light fae had done research into the possibility no one had really discovered anything. In some cases it looked as if the researcher may have been making progress only to suddenly abandon the research, with reports of lack of success.

Then he finds it, a letter tucked into the file of a researcher who had died before he could actually complete his research. An unheard of event usually, but until he had found the letter the detective hadn't made that connection. Too focused to see the trees for the forest or whatever the saying was, he thought absently.

The letter was from the Ashe of the time and stated that he was not to complete his research into resurrection. The doctor one of the Stilskins had been informed all too politely that light fae weren't allowed to delve into the matter. The doctors response hadn't been included in the notes and indeed Dyson had a feeling the note had accidentally been shoved into the file when they were collected and added to the library collection.

The donation card said that the collection had been donated a week later, by the researchers family. After the doctors untimely demise, involving a hit and run accident, such a tragic accident. Stillskins were famous though for their toughness, agility and uncanny ability to teleport out of harms way.

He almost snorted at the absurdity of one of them being involved as the victim of a hit and run but erred on the side of caution rather than draw attention to himself. A little late for that a little voice inside his head said and he swore it sounded like Kenzi's voice. The same voice that was now urging him to get out of the library right now. He listened to the voice.

So if the light weren't even willing to let researchers investigate the issue of resurrection, he had only one possible recourse.. Go to the dark side, he thought as the exited the light fae compound.

He is walking toward the dark fae club known as the Carpe Noctum. He and Vex, the owner weren't exactly friends, but thanks to the human they shared, they weren't exactly enemies either. The club owning Mesmer might be willing to do him a favor. Especially if it involved getting Kenzi back from the other side. The werewolf was so involved in his thought process he made the near fatally stupid error of not paying attention to his surroundings.

Before he knows what is actually going on he's being pummeled by an entire gang of bikers who apparently know him. They keep calling him Thornwood, and there is something about him putting one or two of them in jail and after that his head was so muddled he just stopped listening, so he completely missed it. _Pity._

"Oi, mind telling me why you're beating the werewolf up for?" said a familiar voice from the shadows.

"Move along little man this is no concern of yours," one of the bikers said not even bothering to look up from where he was kicking the detective in the ribs as some of his fellows were continuing to pummel the downed fae.

"Actually tis, you see I interrupted a perfectly lovely evening at the ballet for this," The bikers ignore him until he steps out of the shadows and says "Wait a mo, that gives me an idea!" he says with a cheeky grin.

To a man the dark fae biker gang drops Dyson on the ground rather painfully for the poor werewolf and begin to pirouette around the alley doing a surprisingly good rendition of Swan Lake considering their lack of appropriate foot attire. Dyson is able to see a slightly smaller biker jump into the arms of a large bruiser who lifts him above his head with surprising power and grace.

Before his hazy vision is filled with the image of a blue haired Vex staring at him as he gave the cheery greeting, "Lo Dyson, fancy meeting you here," just before the werewolf loses consciousness.

 **XXXXXXXXX**

A cool cloth on his face is the first thing the werewolf is aware of as he comes back around. The next is that he is being carried with surprising gentleness by the biker gang who had just tried to pound him into paste. Once again a blue haired Vex is hovering over him, the four men who are holding the four corners of what Dyson assumes is a blanket are looking straight ahead and only stop walking when Vex says sharply, "Oi, he's awake again."

Dyson didn't remember being awake before except of course just before he lost consciousness, but he was still a bit muddle headed and assumed that may be why he didn't remember. He was even more surprised when the Mesmer wiped his face with a damp cloth, a rather large white handkerchief from the looks of it and the fabric came away smeared with his blood. Technically, the blood wasn't a surprise considering the beating he had received from the gang members.

The fact the Mesmer would bother that was the surprise. "Lead on MacDuff," Vex said with a flourish of his hand in the general direction of the lead biker. The four stepped off as one showing a surprising coordination, until Dyson remembered the Swan Lake. The detective barely stopped himself from laughing knowing it would hurt like the devil if he gave into the desire.

They came to a gated wall and the Mesmer seemed to dance/skip forward to punch in a code on a keypad next to the wrought iron gate. A clicking noise was heard and two men with automatic weapons came out of the shrubbery and pulled the unlocked gates open. Dyson was impressed, even though he was wounded he should have been able to sense the two men being there.

They undoubtedly odd looking procession walked up the long winding drive, as the two guards closed the gate behind them. Dyson either fell asleep or passed out again.

When he came back around he was laying on a leather couch. Vex was sitting on a coffee table beside him holding a glass of whiskey that smelled of smoke and peat moss and home.

"Drink this, it will take the edge off that headache you have booming in your noggin," the Mesmer said as he handed the werewolf the tumbler of whiskey.

Vex stood up from the coffee table and began pacing back and forth as Dyson sipped at the whiskey gingerly. He touched his lip and realized that apparently at some point during his beating someone had split his lip, thus the tenderness there.

He decided to test his own memory, and surprisingly it was because of the head injuries rather than the presence of the Mesmer. He remembered his name, the date, he wasn't sure where he was but he remembered the stone and glass façade of the modern looking home. It was rather large from what he remembered of the little from what he had seen from the outside. "What is this place?" he asked.

Apparently surprised by the out of the blue question, Vex answered honestly. "It's the new dark fae headquarters."

"No modeling agency?" asked Dyson his eyebrows raised.

"Oh we still have that, it was a very lucrative business, the dark council does like their money. This is just a good deal more secure," he explained, "You're distracting me Wolf, stop it."

Vex came to stand in front of the other fae and said, "You're trying to figure out a way to get our little human back and you don't think to come and ask me for help, I'm crushed." Dyson is feeling a little insecure sitting in front of a clearly pissed off Vex.

He stood and wobbled slightly, before Vex looked askance at him and said with some irritation, "Sit back down before you fall down Thornwood." He then walked into the kitchen and rinsed the tumbler out in the sink and then began collecting ingredients and begin mixing an odd looking drink in a tall, slender glass.

He seemed to like to chatter while he worked, which is probably part of the reason that the Carpe Noct was so popular among both sects of the fae and humans as well. "So the reason that the light fae don't know or don't want to know abut the way to get the Kenziness back is because the spell, ritual or whatever it is that will bring her back requires sex, blood or death, or some combination thereof. Let's face it the light fae using any of that in their magic, yeah not going to happen."

While he was explaining all of this, Dyson decided to risk the Mesmer's wrath by moving over to the dining bar that wrapped around one side of the kitchen. Vex scowled at him but continued his explanation. Which absolutely made sense and went along with what the cop had found out earlier in the light fae compound.

The drink he served the werewolf was clear but violently red and sparkling slightly. As though someone had thrown a handful of glitter into the glass into a glass of nearly clear blood. Vex merely raised his eyebrow at the other fae as Dyson drew the glass closer to him and sniffed at it. Oddly enough his stomach growled at the appetizing aroma of the drink, without thinking cautiously about it, he tipped the glass and drained the contents. When he put the glass back down on the counter, it was to the Mesmer smiling at him before scooping up the glass and once again rinsing it thoroughly.

Confidently he took Dyson's arm and guided him back out of the apartment, he explained, "You know the reason the little human sacrificing herself worked is because she was so pure of heart. It's why most fae found her so…interesting."

"If you or the succubus had tried to do the same thing it never would have worked, actually it would have failed miserably."

Dyson looked up just as they passed through a set of double doors that led into a huge library, or perhaps archive would have been a better word. There was actually a wall with actual scrolls in it. Another held a rack of maps and there were glass cases spread throughout and several cabinets that held vials, bottles and jars with handwritten labels on them.

When they actually pass through the double doors into the main are of the library, Dyson's werewolf senses go a little haywire. Shows surprising strength as he supports the werewolf while he regains his equilibrium. "The Archive itself is magicked so that every bit of light, dark and human knowledge is archived here almost as soon as it's thought of and the archive itself is actually constantly growing, literally."

When Dyson shakes his head and tries to pull away from Vex the Mesmer releases him easily enough and looks around proudly as he continues, "Whatever you need, it's here. You just have to know where to find what you're looking for."

"And you know where it is?" Dyson asked sarcastically, as he gazed at the Mesmer doubtfully.


	4. Chapter 4

"And you know where it is?" Dyson said sarcastically gazing at the Mesmer.

Vex waved his hands around to encompass exactly how big the library really was and replied incredulously, "What do you take me for?" The Mesmer said and then, "I have no clue. Ghost!" he calls at the top of his lungs. A teen suddenly appears in front of him from out of the stacks.

Long blond hair was pulled back in a ponytail, Pale, creamy skin, glossy, dark gray eyes clear behind glasses. The young woman's bare feet glided silently over the hard wood floors. Blue jeans and a white button down shirt were her uniform. "May I help you gentlemen?" the young blond asked in well modulated tones.

When in a library it is best to ask the librarian when you have a question. My friend has a question for you Ghost," Vex said politely. He stepped back and let Dyson explain to the teenager what he needed.

The werewolf explained, "I'm trying to bring someone I care about back from the dead." The young woman nodded and closed her eyes for a moment before asking, Is the friend an intimate or an acquaintance?"

"An acquaintance whom I wish to make my mate," Dyson replied candidly. The young woman studied him for a moment before she turned on her heel and wove her way into the stacks with easy familiarity.

The cop looked over at the Mesmer who gave him a cheeky grin and with a flourish he indicated that Dyson should follow the blond teen into the stacks. "Ta." Before he disappeared in another direction into the stacks.

Then the werewolf became aware of the other man standing nearby. The man watches him for a few minutes. Dyson gets the distinct impression he is being assessed as a potential threat. Apparently deemed harmless the man follows after the blonde into the stacks and Dyson follows after the pair.

The werewolf notices that the other man follows the young woman, keeping a discreet distance between the two, Far enough to leap to the younger woman's defense if needed but far enough so as not to interfere in her work in the library. It was obvious to Dyson he was watching them, the werewolf may have been deemed not a threat at this time but the other man was still watching closely and keeping a protective eye on the young woman before them.

The man was at least thirty five, had strawberry blond hair and beard, pale blue eyes and spare muscles ranged over a powerfully built frame were obvious from his crossed arms that showed off impressive biceps. The mans legs were impressive and strained against the material of the jeans he wore. Darkly tanned skin showed the signs of battle proudly, he had tattoos here and there. The man wore faded blue jeans and dark colored tee. The boots were military style and though they were polished, scuffs and scars were still apparent on the well broken in leather.

Oddly enough he felt a kindred spirit to the man and couldn't really explain it.

Curious about the young woman and what she was doing, Dyson followed the teen at a distance. He watched as she moved gracefully among the bookshelves retrieving a book here and there. Smoothly pulling the occasional scroll or rolled up piece of parchment from their slots against the wall. When her arms were full (too full Dyson thought) she went to a table nearby and began putting things down carefully.

Then she began arranging them in a certain order and opening them to certain important pages or sections in the book. She then very carefully unrolled the scrolls before huffing in frustration as the scrolls refused to stay where she wanted them.

The older man came carrying what appeared to be weighted flexi-glass discs and positioning them on the scrolls. "Thank you Galen." The librarian continued placing all of the material she had gathered around one chair at the table and then indicated with a wave of her hand that Dyson is to take the chair.

The blond leans over his shoulder and begins to explain the ritual to him. As Vex said there is sex and blood involved in the ritual to bring someone back from the dead. The girl who Dyson realizes probably isn't more than fourteen or fifteen is explaining the difference between two of the herbs he would need to throw on the fire, when he thinks to ask. "Why are you helping me?"

The girl interrupted in mid-explanation, blinks at the shape shifter owlishly for a few seconds before replying looking up at the man she called Galen. Then she glanced around at the library to see if anyone was there beside the four of them.

"We know who you are Mr. Thornwood, Vex actually called ahead to tell us you were coming." She straightened, crossed her arms and said, "Did you know I met Enzi? I was younger, everyone else treated me like a little girl, even for a face. Do you have any idea how old I really am? This is how I will look for centuries yet. Millennial even. She actually treated me like a friend, still visited every month or so."

"Originally she came here to find out if there was a way to defeat the Norn. We became friends. She would actually take me beyond the library, we ate ice cream, had a burger. That sort of thing. "

"Like you, I want my friend back," she said and there was a fiercely determined look in her eye as she continued, "Now you must pay attention, the herbs are very important."

They had been at it for several hours when the pair were interrupted by Galen and Vex. The Mesmer had apparently been very busy and there were silver covered trays set out on another table as well as a setting for four. "Breakfast is the most important meal of the day." He said with a flourish as he uncovered the trays. He uncovered fluffy scrambled eggs, thick slices of ham, oatmeal flavored with maple, brown sugar, and raisins. Hot tea, juice and milk. Fruit cups with oranges, grapes, and bananas was also available.

Galen had not spoken a word but when Ghost saw the food she sighed and then yawned. The older man drew her closer and she leaned her head against his chest and he wrapped his arms around her protectively. She drew in several deep fortifying breaths and as she did, Dyson swore he saw the young fae start to glow.

"Theirs is a symbiotic relationship," Vex whispered conspiratorially. "She can never sleep and he can't usually speak, when they are together she draws strength from him and you will now be able to hear him if he chooses."

The pair walk toward them, he seats her in one of the chairs as if she is a fine lady. Now away from the stacks he keeps touching her. Even when he removes his hand, the werewolf notices their feet touch. Suddenly the protector says, "It is a pleasure Mr. Thornwood to have you here, we do not really abide by the laws of the fae in this place." His voice is a growl, a rumble, yet the intelligence of it is silk over steel. He seems to have picked up the conversation where Ghost left off.

He prepares a plate for Ghost, fruit, eggs, a bowl of oatmeal, and half a slice of ham. Which she scowls at mutinously as he sets the plate down in front of her before grasping her hand and curling it into a fist. He then releases his hold and uncurls her finger to reveal her palm looking pale before it turns pink again after a moment.

She huffs but begins to eat the meat, as he continues speaking, "We have always accepted light and dark fae. Even though the light fae first were given the opportunity to host the Library they wanted to censor the material held within these walls. When we explained that wouldn't be allowed, they refused to host us," he shrugged, "Their loss." As he had spoken he had given Ghost glasses of milk, juice and water, as well as a cup of tea with extra cream and sugar.

"Though I must admit Kenzi was the first human we have ever encountered to my knowledge, even the human servants of the fae are usually forbidden by their masters to come in here. We found her delightful." By this time he had made himself a plate and proceeded to eat with a gusto that reminded Dyson rather fondly of his brothers.

Vex leaned over and smiling said, "She does make an impression does our little human."

 **XXXXXXXXX**

 **A couple of weeks later:** Dyson has been gathering the herbs and other things that he needs for the ritual. With Vex and Ghost's help he had been collecting rare herbs and woods, a certain gem that probably would have cost him a year of his cops salary. Part of the ritual though is also that he must remain pure before the ritual. Not a problem anymore, since he had started on this quest his focus had been on getting Kenzi back, not having random or not so random sexual encounters.

For which he was exceedingly grateful that Bo hadn't shown up. She still tried to call him nearly every day but he simply didn't answer her calls anymore. He had even stopped answering Trick's calls at about the same time Vex had explained the fact that the light fae simply refused to acknowledge the spells to revive the dead.

As the time to perform the spell grew closer, Dyson grew…antsy, eager to have his human back. That was another thing he was becoming more possessive in his thoughts of and feelings for the young Russian. He could not wait for All Soul's Day to arrive.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N~ To my lovely readers, no I have not lost interest in this story, or in any of my writings. However, if you hadn't heard of Matthew, I'm totally blaming the storm for the delay and the debris that is my life right now. No power, three trees down, and that's just the beginning. Not to mention a mild concussion and a sore bottom we won't even talk about. So it occurred to me we haven't really heard from these two as a couple so far in the story and I thought it was about time that we did. ~A**

 **A/N/N~ If you have heard of the storm. I hope you survived it relatively unscathed and my prayers are with you. Cause I know for me it could have been ever so much worse. I only have to look out my front door to see that. Bless you all. ~A**

 **Chapter 5**

Lauren is very excited and is packing when Bo comes home after a very short day of investigating. Her target an Ocutia fae, who is supposedly cheating on her mate, spat ink on the unaligned fae. Don't ask.

When Bo saw Lauren packing she was confused. "Are we going somewhere?"

Lauren tried hard not to roll her eyes, she really did. "I am. I told you two weeks ago that I was scheduled to be one of the keynote speakers at the Medical Innovations Convention in New York."

"Oh yeah, that's right," Bo said not really remembering, but figuring telling her boo that might not go over so well. "So what should I pack?" She asked, and knew she had messed up as soon as Lauren turned to face her.

"You don't remember do you?" when Bo refused to answer Lauren said, "I told you the convention would be packed and you agreed that might be too much potential chi on the hoof. So you were going to stay here."

Bo actually didn't remember the conversation but she was already in deep so she figured she might as well go for broke. "Oh yeah I have a feeling me outing the fae to the world would be epically bad." She nodded her head, then threw in as a good girlfriend move, "Do you think they'll record the sessions?"

"Probably why?" Lauren asked thoughtlessly as she continued to pack her clothes carefully.

Bo said, "I'd kind of like to see my honey giving her speech to all the much too boring for words doctors who will then fall down worshipping the ground she walks upon as the unworthy masses that they are."

"Fine, I'll bring home a copy just so you can have something to fall asleep too." Lauren said recognizing a suck-up when she heard it.

The succubus drove the lady doc to the airport and drew one last chi laden kiss before Lauren boarded the plane. As soon as the plane took off, Bo turned the rented car tin the direction of Dyson's place. She was looking forward to being filled with her go to guy.

She pounds on Dyson's door unceremoniously. When Dyson opens the door a frown on his face, she leaps into the werewolves arms and proceeds to remove his tonsils with her tongue. The succubus is rather shocked when the bare- chested detective pushes her legs down and away from his waist before pushing her back against the wall.

Thinking he is playing hard to get or trying to get into the rough stuff, he occasionally seems to prefer, Bo starts stripping off her clothes. The wolf stares at her in irritation as he says, "Sorry Bo, not interested."

The brunette stares at him for a minute and then smiles as she says, "You really had me going there for a minute. I could have sworn you said, no."

"I did," Dyson said as he turned away from the succubus, to go back to take a swig from the beer he had been enjoying before being so rudely interrupted. He checked the time before he let the bottle touch his lips, he still had time before he had to stop consuming food or beverage.

He could still have had sex if he so desired, the problem was he didn't desire it. Not from the succubus anyway. Bo moves further into the apartment looking longingly at the nearby bed before following the werewolf into his tiny kitchen/dining area.

She looks a little disdainfully at the baked fish and greens that the wolf had been eating before she came in, then asked, "So who's the new girl?"

The wolf looked at the not so subtle succubus as he replied laconically, "Girl?"

"Or guy," she says with a toothy grin, "Far be it for me to judge."

"If I chose another 'woman' or man, why would it be any of your business?" the werewolf asked with only the barest rasp of warning to his voice as he spoke. A warning the succubus chose to ignore.

"Oh, you know, I thought we might compare notes or something," Bo says too casually.

"There is no one new, just not in the mood to sex you up succubus." Dyson replies and this time there is no way to ignore the harshness in his tone.

"Come on, honey you've never had a problem helping a sister out. Why wouldn't you want to help me now?"

"Where's Lauren?" the werewolf asks sharply.

Bo's face resolves into a pout as she moved closer and trailed her fingers over his fur covered chest. "She had to go out of town for a few days, leaving me all at loose ends."

"So much for monogamy, fidelity, and love, where you're concerned." he said as he grabbed both of her hands and forcing them away from his torso. He turned her to face his door and proceeded to shove her across the floor to said doorway and then on out, back into the hall.

"Don't bother coming back," he says as he shoves her out the door.

 **~O~**

Bo stands in the middle of the hall for a minute in shock before going back to the door and banging on it. It's not until a few minutes later that she sees two teen-aged boys staring at her and giggling that she realizes she has been observed by several of the fae detectives neighbors pounding on the door and screaming at him to, "Let me in." and, "Sex me up right now."

Being the spoiled brat she is, Bo stomps off to the open mouthed staring and teenaged giggles of several of the detectives younger neighbors and the disapproving stares of some of the older ones. Instead of going home to get over her embarrassment the succubus heads to the Dahl. Her grandfather would fix things for her, she was certain. The gist of that conversation was Bo whining about, "Why her living breathing sex doll isn't servicing her." While Trick looked decidedly uncomfortable.

Trick gets a strange look on his face that looks surprisingly like he has a migraine something he supposedly can't do. As she continues to complain that the werewolf even admitted that he hadn't found another lover, so why wouldn't he help her get some chi. Another strange expression crossed the older fae's face, followed by the Blood King also chasing his granddaughter out of his apartment before going on a manic search through his many trunks and bookshelves for a particular book.

Apparently whatever he finds disturbs him so greatly that he actually calls Sturgis Santiago to set a meeting of the council members. Not just the light fae but both the light and the dark. Something the Blood King has never done before. A meeting of the two full councils is something that hasn't happened in over a century. Not even when Bo was discovered had the full council been called.

 **XXXXXXXXX**

Lauren avoids a small group of costume clad children running and squealing down the street as she heads to her apartment. It is Halloween and Lauren has returned smiling and invigorated by the positive feedback from the other scientists and physicians she had met with at the conference. Many of them were positively fascinated by the dual research she was doing with plant based therapies and stem cell research.

Several of the older researchers were fascinated that someone so young could do such groundbreaking research in such disparate fields. Psyched by the accolades of her peers the light fae physician stepped into her humble abode to find her honey sitting in a pool of liquor bottles looking cranky.

Concerned Lauren dropped her bags near the door and kicked it closed behind her as she rushed over to Bo and kneeling asked, "What's happened?" Thinking someone had been hurt or worse yet killed, hadn't she left contact numbers on the fridge.

"Dyson wouldn't sex me up." Bo said in a petulant voice. Followed quickly by, "Am I loosing my mojo?"

Lauren felt a rock settle into her heart at the statement. Ever since Kenzi had sacrificed by walking through the portal into the afterlife, her girlfriend had been more cold and callous, and yes on occasion calculating in getting what she wanted.

"Ok I don't know why Dyson turned you down, but that is his right Bo." The doctor had been doing her best to be patient but, "I mean it's only been three days, it's not like you would have been starving. How long did you wait after I left to go to Dyson?"

The succubus turned away from Lauren so the doctor couldn't see the look of guilt in her eyes. The movement itself though was telling. Instead of backing down though the doctor said, in a too cool way, "And the reason you couldn't have used someone anonymous, someone meaningless while I was gone?"

The succubus proving that her brain is either on sexual overload or starved for oxygen says, "But I wanted Dyson."

Needless to say that excuse doesn't exactly go over well with Dr. Hotty. The blond doctor has realized something that for some reason the succubus has completely missed. Dyson is still mourning Kenzi. While Bo has already moved on.

When the pair go to the Dahl, where Trick is conspicuously absent. Bo is still whining about not getting any from the D-man. Lauren tries to explain that "Bo don't you get it. Dyson is still in mourning,"

Bo says almost deliberately obtuse. "But he and Hale were fighting."

Lauren reminds her lover, "Kenzi and he weren't." Then Lauren says, "I had wondered whether or not the sacrifice had really worked, now I know it did. You really are heartless aren't you?"

Bo is incensed and leaves the pub, only to have Lauren lock her out of the apartment. She goes to her old clunker only to find a packed bag of her belongings and a note. Advising her to find somewhere else to sleep in the foreseeable future. That hasn't happened before and although Bo is concerned she doesn't believe her behavior had anything to do with it.

As the succubus is heading to the Crack Shack it occurs to her that perhaps something happened while Lauren was at the conference. Then she realizes that she hadn't even asked her girlfriend how the conference had gone. Ok maybe she wasn't such a great girlfriend but still…did she really deserve this behavior from Lauren.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N~ So this does have a sex scene at the end. It is between two adults, very consenting. Compared to some I've seen it's actually kind of PG. If you're not of an appropriate age, skip it. Hope everyone had a Happy Halloween and will have a lovely Day of Souls. ~A**

 **P.S. ~ She's back! ~A**

 **Chapter 6**

Bo heads to the Dahl only to find the pub that never seems to be closed…is. She heads around to the rear entrance, only find that it's also locked up. She tries calling Trick only to find her message goes straight to voice mail.

The succubus decides to try and find another place to stay, since she's pretty sure that even if she decided to use her mojo to try and coerce her Doctor Hotty into letting her in. Her power wouldn't work on the other woman, not when she was in this kind of mood at least.

Eventually around dawn she once again finds herself outside of Dyson's apartment building. She decides to see if the fae will let her stay over. She would love to get into his pants again, but it's getting ate or early and truthfully there's no one on the street right now she'd like to hook up with. Truthfully there's really no one on the street period. At this point she just needs to find a place to crash.

She is about to go knock on the front door only to hear, what she's sure is Dyson's motorcycle starting up behind the building. The succubus runs back down the stairs at a dangerous speed, only to see the werewolf riding away.

Bo heads in the direction of the cop shop. Worn ragged from being out all night, not having any chi in four days now, or any happy time in the sheets. The succubus is admittedly looking a little, less than fresh.

The succubus imagines that Dyson may have had to come in early or may be working on an assignment for the police. Even at this early hour the succubus can tell something big is going down. Everyone seems highly agitated that doesn't stop the fae woman from making a nuisance of herself.

Marching into the lieutenant's office without knocking though may have been a bit thoughtless, she could admit that in hindsight. "Detective Thornwood is taking some personal time," the older man said as he gathered up some files on his desk before trying to head back out of the office past the persistent woman. "I suggest you wait a week and then try his place again."

"Do you know where he's going? Where I can track him down?" the brunette was in his way as he tried to head out of his office.

He pulled the last few threads of patience he could muster out and replied, "He said it was personal time, I figured that meant it was personal, so I didn't ask."

The man is putting on his jacket as he heads down the hall, and Bo helps him by pulling up his sleeve. He thanks her and then pauses looking up and down the hall as he questions, "Look you two are an on/off thing, right?"

At her nod, he continues, "My advice, give him some alone time and let him get himself back the way he needs to be. He'll come back and maybe you can go back to whatever the two of you have…or he won't. In the meantime he does this sometimes, says he has to get back to nature. Go home have yourself a me-day or whatever the women are calling it these days."

She continues to follow him asking questions and favors. "Do you know where he goes, when he does this? Can't you call him in, tell him it's an emergency and that you're short-staffed. Ooh or maybe you can track his phone, find him that way?"

The older man has had enough though, "No I do not know where he goes. I believe in letting the off-duty personal lives of my men stay both personal and off duty." He was now staring at Bo as if she were crazy and personally offensive to him. "I am short-handed but I will also not call any of my detectives to come in on personal days, because some crazy ex- is stalking them. If he wanted you to know where he was or where he was going, I'm pretty sure he would have told you."

"As for suggesting that I use police equipment and resources to track down a man who has gone on vacation…?" The man sputtered out a tired guffaw, that lasted for about a minute before falling silent with a snap of his jaws as they closed. Glaring at Bo hostilely before he concluded, "No! Now get out of here before I have you thrown in a holding cell for interfering in a police investigation, several police investigations in fact.

He turned and headed down the hall before ducking into another office and basically slamming the door in her face. She almost opens the door but some last shred of common sense or possibly just self preservation finally kicks in and the succubus reluctantly gives up on using the lieutenant or his men to find her detective.

Instead she decides to head to the former home of the Dynamic Duo. She had left a few clothes there in case she ever found herself on this side of town and needed a place to catch a few minutes of rest. She still racked her brain trying to figure out why the werewolf wouldn't "help her out" or at least tell her where he was going.

 **~XOX~**

The werewolf had left his motorcycle at a grocer at the edge of the Park he was currently hiking in. The other man was a fae and understand Dyson's occasional need to be in the forest at the odd full moon or certain times of the year. He would keep an eye on Dyson's transport du jour and in return Dyson would usually leave him with a few rabbits or some venison as payment. It worked out well for both of them.

Dyson had hiked his way in and was actually going a little deeper into the wooded area than he usually went. He needed not to be disturbed at all for the ritual. Finally he came to the edge of a lake and set up his camp there. He usually liked to sleep outside under the stars no matter the weather or season.

If they succeeded though he didn't see Kenzi with his bare essentials preferences for a campsite, and yes he really did mean that bare. So this time he had brought out a tent, a cooler of food and water and sleeping bags, not to mention the supplies he needed for the ritual. It had meant for a rather longer and rougher hike than usual but she was worth it. That's all he needed to think to carry on. It was all he had been able to think for the past few weeks.

He shifted and ran around for the rest of the night. He hadn't done this since before Hale had died and long before Kenzi had sacrificed herself for Bo. He knew the young human loved the succubus like a sister, but he also knew that Bo wasn't the only one of their little group that the Goth would risk her life for.

His former partners Tamsin and Hale could also claim the honor. Lauren on more then one occasion. Himself on numerous occasions. Even Hale's haughty little sister, and the Mesmer Vex had benefited from Kenzi's self-sacrificing ways. To say he was long overdue for a little downtime in his furred skin was an understatement.

Plus he wanted to use his enhanced wolf-senses to ensure that he was the only living thing in the area before he even thought of doing this ritual. By the time he had returned to the tent later that evening, he was assured there was no human, fae, or animal within five miles of where he had set up the tent. Without bothering to shift back to his bipedal form, the werewolf crawled into the tent

and curled up in his bedroll before falling fast asleep.

 **~O~**

The next day Dyson hiked even further into the woods, and higher into the mountains, until he came upon a lake. He had hunted here before but never camped so far in. He took his time setting up the camp, setting a fire, preparing the tent properly for a human occupant. He even prepared some stew for the evening meal for Kenzi that night.

He had even managed to sneak into the Crack Shack to gather a few things for Kenzi. He'd had to pick up some clothes for her, warm clothes. He had taken the liberty of getting her some more practical boots though. Hiking and heels, just didn't mix.

As the evening drew near he went to the nearby lake and bathed for the ceremony. It may have only been the end of fall by the calendar but winter was already becoming well-entrenched so far in the mountains. The lake wasn't frozen but Dyson felt like he might be after the bath in his human skin. Of course if he'd tried to do that in his wolf form his skin would have been crusted with ice.

As night fell he let the fire warm his skin, he considered making one more run around the area. Finally he took the risk and shifted, he used his senses of smell and hearing more than sight as dusk was falling. Convinced by his own fae senses that there is no human or fae around for miles he returns to the campsite, where he waits for midnight to come.

On All Souls Day, November 2nd, fifteen minutes after midnight, Dyson begins performing the ritual. He kneels in the supplicant position and recites the incantation, swaying nude in the windswept chill of the night. Taking his old dagger he's had since he was a bairn, the werewolf cuts himself letting the blood flow down his fingers and into the fire.

The next part was a little more of a challenge. Trying to think of Kenzi, while the brisk wind was making him think of warm bedrolls. The werewolf masturbated using the blood as a lubricant. He thought of Kenzi, her usually fiery spirit, warmed him, Her glowing eyes and sparkling spirit warmed his heart. Their kiss and few embraces brought the spark he needed to arouse him. The werewolf had to admit the dreams he had been having had helped add to his small but growing hoard of fantasies about the human. He was greatly looking forward to their number growing when this ritual worked. Not if it worked but when, for him there was no other option.

He rises to his feet when he feels himself getting close and using the blood and his pre-cum he finishes the chant as his cum shoots into the fire. He has a split second to have a giddy thought about firemen. When a body slams into his and he goes down hard on the blanket he had spread under him and the nearly frozen hard earth under him.

He looks up into the wild gray eyes of Kenzi above him and realizes that she is slick, with some wet substance, just as nude as he is and _real._ Breathing, well panting really and here with him. Alive.

Without thought the werewolf, reaches up and grabbing her by the back of the neck, he pulls her down. He wasn't exactly gentle but the kiss was intense and their could be no doubt to the woman that he wanted her, wanted this, and she was responding with equal fervor and passion.

Her skin as he slid his hand up and down tracing the bones in her spine, was cold, and slick with whatever the liquid was, he used both hands now. Touching her, testing the texture and smoothness of her skin, learning the bumps and hollows of her bones, relearning the taste of her lips.

"You're real," and then groans deeply as she slides along his groin, "and you're really here." The grin he gives is part joy and part mischief as he continues giving her short intense kisses that seem to be working them both into a frenzy.

She responds by capturing his face in both of her hands and caressing him as if relearning him, she asks, "How are you here?"

Then looking around is suddenly aware of where she is and of al the odd little sensations. The temperature is too warm near the fire and too cool away from it. A couple of too sharp rocks are under her right foot. Then he kisses her again and she is suddenly aware that they are nude and he doesn't stop with kissing. Which is just fine with her.

Carefully he flips her over on the blanket which is still slightly damp from his earlier bath. He doesn't let it distract him from the pearly perfection that is her skin though. He pays special attention to her breasts, her abdomen, he is momentarily distracted by her missing scar. Her scent though distracts him again from the loss of the scar. His nose tracing around her belly button provides another distraction as he discovers she is very ticklish here.

Laughter from Kenzi while making love to her is a revelation. Her fingers in his hair are a temptation and her scent leads him lower, where he is determined to deliver a multitude of ecstasies, to his mate. Then he notices the tip of the mark, resting there on her upper, inner thigh.

To say he worshipped that mark as intensely as he had been worshipping the woman, could have been contested by the werewolf in question. Except he was too busy enjoying doing both. Kenzi however was too busy appreciating the oddly erogenous area. Something that hadn't happened before her wolf had touched the area.

Then he rose over her, to enter her and she stroked her own fingers over the matching mark on his own thigh and then higher. She smiled, a wide grin, and said what he had been thinking ever since she had appeared in his arms. "Mine."

He would like to say by the time he slid into her bodies welcoming embrace with tenderness and care, but the truth was this was a claiming that was long overdue. His body slammed home and she wrapped her legs around his lower back. Her thighs surprisingly holding him firmly as she slid along his length even as he withdrew, only to meet again with equal force. Both of them making cries that were animal-like and high pitched at the same time.

There was the occasional odd giggle from Kenzi and the near owls that came from his throat unbidden. His wolf was content at last, but was definitely enjoying the bonding. He didn't have to mark Kenzi she was already marked as his. Even though they were both in the throes of an incredibly, intense love making session, he felt as though they were waiting for something.

Both of them were building toward something, he could feel Kenzi literally rippling around him, but neither of them had found their release yet. The ache in his balls and cock was almost painful. Kenzi had been screaming so long and intensely she had barely a voice or breath left and then it came from him so easily. "I love you, mine, my own."

Only a few seconds later, Kenzi responded, "I love you, mine, my wolf." She slammed down on him once more and snarled possessively, "Mine!" Equal howls rent the air as they both came, Their bodies shuddering uncontrollably for several minutes, the walls of her channel locked down tight around his cock.

Dazed they lay there together on the crumpled blanket, not even noticing the glowing mist that came off their skin and lifted into the night around them. Dyson did notice the faint far off answering howls, but they were far enough in the distance not to be a threat. More a joyful response for the lone wolf who had finally mated.

He noticed the continued shivering of the beauty he held close to his chest and the still chilled skin of her bare back. Kenzi was still locked tight around him and that was fine with him. Maneuvering carefully he still managed to rise to his knees and then his feet and walk to the tent with her legs still wrapped around his torso.

Dyson even managed to zip the flap closed behind them, before making the two of them comfortable in the makeshift den he had created for them. The sensations that had been created in their short trip to the tent had stimulated him back to hardness. "Later," he thought willing his erection back down as he worked to warm up his little gray-eyed human. "We have time now." And when he found what he was looking for they would have even more time. "All the time in the world."


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N~ Thanks to everyone for the positive feedback and encouraging reviews. Everyone is very much appreciated. Also just a reminder, this fic is due to a request by Hippychica23, so thanks and kudos to her. ~A**

 **Chapter 7**

They were laying in front of the fire, her skin as pale as it was showed every beard burn, hickey and slight bruise he had put upon it. His skin was tanned and a bit sturdier, but still bore scratches, and even a couple of bite marks.

They were both exhausted and were enjoying some fresh air as the tent was now redolent wit the smell of their 24 hours of love making. Even the best of his time with Bo couldn't compare with what he was still experiencing with Kenzi. Her smile was very much the cat with its cream, her eyes closed, as he traced the lone of her throat.

He had drug the air mattress out closer to the fire. Somehow during the night they had managed to roll off the thing. Well considering some of their athletics, it wasn't really all that surprising. The fact Kenzi was shivering with cold on the hard floor of the tent was intolerable to the werewolf though. So after bundling her into the sleeping bag, he had moved first the air bed then the girl out closer to the fire.

He stoked the embers till the fire was blazing merrily again before crawling back into the sleeping bag with her. She had squealed and complained about his cold feet. The pair of them had actually giggled while arguing about who had colder feet. She was still more asleep than awake and practically purring from the attention he was lavishing on her.

"You know a girl could get used to this," Kenzi said stretching luxuriously against his body as she added, "Be careful Mr. Big Bad or Little Miss Riding Hood might get spoiled."

He huffed a little laugh against her cheek, "Maybe I think you should be spoiled."

"You know something, I used to think being spoiled meant loads of money, gifts, jewelry, that sort of thing. This, this right here…you and me in the middle of nowhere, just being with each other. This is being spoiled." she said with a huge grin as she snuggled into his chest. "Okay maybe a bit fewer bugs, ants especially. I hate ants." She snorted with laughter as she looked up at him.

He merely raised his eyebrows and said, "Oh really. Bugs you say. I'll have to find these creatures. After all, I can't have them interfering with my spoilage of Kenzi."

"Spoilage of…" she started to protest when suddenly her voice went up into a high pitched shriek and she started writing uncontrollably under him. As his fingers continued to dive in and nimbly poke and prod at the young woman's ribcage. Finally when she was so breathless from the giggling that she was ready to pass out, he let her breath normally for several minutes as he lay beside her on the mattress.

He says softly, "I never even courted you…before. I'm so sorry Kenzi. All of this time and I never really gave you any idea at all about what my feelings for you were. Never even asked you out on a date or anything."

"True," she says, still a little out of breath before adding, "Well look at it this way, now you have the time to make up for it." Then Kenzi seems to get a little introspective as she says quietly. "How long do you want to date?"

"However long you're comfortable with," Dyson said in a soft voice, "I know how much you cared for Hale and I don't want to belittle your feelings for or memory of him."

She shook her head at him a little wondering as she said, "You are a very good man, Mr. Thornwood. Has anyone ever told you that?"

Dyson huffed a weak chuckle as he admitted, "Not recently, no."

"Well, you are. Don't let anyone tell you differently." the grey eyed woman said as she stroked his bearded cheek lovingly. He caught her hand where she was touching his face and kissed the palm gently.

"So I was thinking we should do a hand fasting," Kenzi said out of the blue and Dyson could freely admit it. He nearly choked on his own tongue.

"Now where did you hear about hand fasting, my fine girl?" he asked, his brogue thickening as he gazed down at her curiously.

"Your parents did mention it, but I already knew about them. I am descended from gypsies you know. We had quite a few traditions that are similar but being Russian does make a few things different." she said giving him a winsome smile. "But you're right a little time out of respect to Hale. It's only right."

He nodded his head absently, his eyes distant and she knew his own version of the plotting look. Snapping out of it suddenly, Dyson looked down at her and said, "Before we go back tomorrow, there's some place I want to take you. It's actually out this way so it won't take too long, that okay with you?"

She could tell by the slightly agitated but eager look he was giving her that this was important for him and agreed easily enough. They cuddle a little longer before the fire before her growling tummy brought the need for food to his attention and they proceed to put together a dinner of supplies from his backpack.

 **~O~**

The next day when she wakes up Kenzi is touched and pleasantly surprised to have a washcloth, soap and a pan of warm water to take a bath with. Not to mention some warm clothes. Winter may still be a few weeks away but the chill is definitely in the air. The decidedly Irish looking sweater is unfamiliar and huge on her small frame but she was glad of it as they were hiking back to where the bike had been left at the ranger station.

To say the ranger was pleasantly stunned to meet Kenzi was an understatement and he kept looking a little strangely at the pair, until Kenzi being as bold as ever said, "Alright guy you're freaking me out do I have leaves in my hair or something."

"No, no nothing like that." the ranger aid reassuringly, "I'm just trying to figure out, if I should go camping wherever your friend here did. If I'll find a fae creature such as yourself out there, too?" Kenzi's eyes snapped to her werewolf who just shook his head to let the tiny not so Goth looking girl that the ranger wasn't in the know about the fae he was just mimicking an Irish brogue badly and happened to use the term in a poetic turn of phrase.

Kenzi found herself charmed at the compliment and fluttered her lashes at the man as she replied, "Why thank you kind sir."

Dyson just grinned at her after he had packed everything back onto the bike and was handing her a helmet. "I can see I'm going to have to keep my eye on you."

"Not a chance D-man. I'm on your team, remember?" Kenzi replied as she worked with the chin strap on the helmet. He moved her fingers aside and fastened the strap securely. "Where's yours?" she asked.

He looked confused for a minute and she repeated more clearly, "Where's your helmet?"

He smiled charmingly and replied, pointing at his head, "Irish remember, we're notorious for our hard heads, plus werewolf. Afraid it'll take a bit more than laying down my bike to do much to me."

"Yeah well I'm Russian we're notorious for our superstitious nature. We're getting you a helmet ASAP. Making statements like that is just asking the Fates, or whatever to put the whammy on you. Wait a minute are the Fates actually a fae thing? Seriously, cause that could suck." Kenzi babbled on for a minute as he climbed on.

Instead of helping her get on behind him on the bike, he had his head tilted to the side and was gazing at her with an odd smile on his face. Finally she noticed his expression and said with an answering smile but also a slight tone of frustration, "What?"

"Kenzi babble who knew I would miss it?" he answered honestly.

Not sure how to respond the brunette just shook her head and smacked the man in the arm affectionately. "Come on big guy, let's get going."

As they traveled down the road towards the highway, Dyson kept one hand on the handlebars and one hand on her hip. More to steady the younger woman than anything. He did his best to avoid the worst of the damage to the road, but it was still a bumpy ride on the uneven path. Kenzi for her part merely squeezed her arms tighter around the werewolves abs. As a form of reassurance it was a bit distracting but did let him know she was secure.

Once they got onto the highway the pair headed in the wrong direction for abut half an hour. Then the motorcycle was guided down a dirt road followed by a well worn driveway, that surprisingly was smoother than the road that had led into the park. They came out into a clearing that was basically a widened area in front of a rock face on one side and a sheer drop off on the end.

The clearing was a few thousand square feet. Then she noticed it. An opening in the cliff face and she couldn't help the flinch as she flashed back to the kitsune, Inari and being trapped in the cave. Hands were on her shoulders reassuringly, "I'm here, Kenzi. You're safe," and strangely enough she was comforted and felt more secure.

She nodded her head and the pair walked inside. It was actually lighter than she imagined inside, the weak sun reflected off the light colored rocks at the front of the cave to bring some of the light inside the cave. He still drew a flashlight out of his jeans pocket to show her the interior of the cave.

"There aren't bats in here are there?" Kenzi asked looking down at her feet, not wanting to look up.

"No. I won't lie, there were, but this cave has another entrance. The whole cave goes throughout this mountain. I managed to encourage the wee rodents back further into the cave until they started heading out that way, and then closed the cave up that way. There's a way through but I closed it up with a door. They go up through that back entrance of the cave now."

Kenzi finally looked up and could make out a surprisingly low ceiling, only about ten or twelve feet high. The other cave was so high she couldn't really make it out. That and it had been covered by bats. The writhing of the bodies had been very disconcerting for her, that and the eyes. She shuddered slightly and he started to guide them back out. Kenzi planted her feet. She had spotted the broad low shelf that someone, her wolf no doubt had put several furs on as a makeshift bed.

It made her look around further. There were a couple of boxes and trunks, signs of where a fire had been. "You want to turn this into a home?" She said, amazed and yet strangely intrigued by the thought.

Her mind suddenly went into overdrive as she said, "You know bat guano is supposed to be some of the best fertilizer in the world. I don't really think anything could survive my black hands but it might just be enough to help any baby plants through."

The werewolf stared at her wonderingly and said, "I think you mean black thumb, love."

"Nope, trust me, black hand. I seem to kill everything, What you think the postage stamp of a yard around the Crack Shack looks that way naturally, even the weeds die if I just look at them." She looked around at the rough floor of the cavern and said woefully, "We'll have to even out the floor though, knowing my luck I'll stub my toe the first night we're here and break it on a rock or something."

"You're not that bad," Dyson said defensively, "Not anymore, you had actually become quite the warrior before…"

"You can say it Dyson," Kenzi said turning back to look at her beloved, "Before I died."

"I don't want to think of it," the werewolf admitted reluctantly.

"I was though." Kenzi said and then thought of something, "Did you know you actually dream in the afterlife?" Then she remembered what she had dreamed about and blushed prettily.

Seeing the blush Dyson smiled a little wolfishly and said, "No but I think I want to hear about this dreaming."

"Later wolf boy, but since we're talking about turning this into an actual home, I feel I should warn you of at least one or two things I'm a big fan of. Indoor plumbing and refrigeration…in that order too, just a little heads up."

"Duly noted duchess." he responded affectionately.

"Why duchess?" Kenzi asked looking at him a little oddly.

"Russian royal title," he explained. Beneath the czar who you survived so that's obviously not you thank heavens. Princess is just too common nowadays and sorry but you're not common by any stretch, so…" He watched as her head tilted to the side and the odd look changed to a charmed one, with a tiny winsome smile. "What?" he asked in a confused tone.

"Apparently, babbling is contagious," she laughed softly.

"Oh no, you take that back." he said and she jumped away as he reached for her. Which of course started a little game of keep away between the two. When he finally caught her there was laughter and kissing and then she said it, "Why Officer Thornwood, I do believe you're a little chubbed up."

"Only for you duchess," he said and there was still laughter in that voice as he knelt before her. He pulled something out of the inner pocket of his leather jacket and took her right hand, and kissed the knuckles before saying, "This is a claddagh," he explained showing her the ring in his hand. "It belonged to my ma, my da gave it to her when they were married. Kenzi will you agree to give me the exquisite pleasure of being my mate forever?"

A shadow appeared in the grey eyes but it was fleeting as the human smiled at him and responded, "As long as that is, my wolf. Yes."

 **~O~**

They were riding back down the highway towards town. They had spent a little more time at what Dyson called the Homestead, mostly making plans. Even though Kenzi still maintained that she had a black hand, she wanted a garden. Dyson thought it was a very practical idea, a vegetable garden would have saved them several trips down the mountain to buy groceries. The duchess though had decided that a few flowers would also be very nice. He had laughed and told her in a slightly doting way that he would create a garden, a way to refrigerate things and a bath and kitchen that would be fit for a czarina. She believed him.

"We have to wait for a bit before I can let the others know you're back," he said as they rode. "We may be able to as soon as we get to Dar's."

"What's Dar's?" Kenzi asked.

"A restaurant, you'll like it I think. It's coming up around the next bend." the werewolf answered.

 **~O~**

She really had enjoyed it. The older woman who waited on them was named Tammy and she considered Dyson a regular, which meant special treatment. Not like the "tourists" who she apparently thought were the bain of her very existence. Kenzi who was the first young woman he had ever brought up this way, was also given some special considerations.

Like a not so virgin Bloody Mary, in a supposedly dry county with the Sheriff sitting on one of the bar stools only 20 yards away. "Don't mind Bert if he wants me to keep his waistline happy while keeping his wife in the dark about it…" the older woman said with a wink. "There is a reason they call it, knowing which side that your bread is buttered on."

Even though she wasn't one to eat whole lot, Kenzi ate most of the steak and eggs that Dyson had ordered fro her as well as something called Spinach Souffle. The younger woman whispered, "Who knew icky green stuff could taste so good"

Tammy was charmed.

It was just after dusk when they arrived at the pub known as the Dahl. Although it was a Friday, the crowd was light right at the moment. They walk in the door to find Vex at one end of the bar faced off against, Bo and Trick at the other. Lauren was in between and really looking like she'd rather be anywhere else.

Bo was yelling at Vex that, "You should keep your filthy paws to yourself Mesmer."

"Just holding her hand succubus and not in a sexual way," the Mesmer said, holding his hands up in surrender as he added, "Just offering comfort, to a friend."

"You don't have any friends, even Kenzi only liked you cause you helped us out once in a while." the succubus said in a snide and cruel manner as she not so surreptitiously tried to manipulate Lauren into moving closer to her side and away from Vex. The dark fae did actually look hurt at Bo's statements, but managed to mask his real feelings under his charm and guile.

Kenzi however had no such compunction as she yelled out, "That's a lie, I actually happen to like Vex because he reminds me of a more badass me." Kenzi said as she seemed to dance over to the Mesmer and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and a bear hug. Ignoring Bo for the moment she then moved on to Lauren. The lady doc was stunned but gave into the embrace with good grace. "How are you here? We all saw you go into the portal… "

"Long story, short version Dyson did some research and used some fae magic to get me back…ta da."

Kenzi goes to hug Trick only to have the Blood King stiffen under her touch. If she didn't know any better, she would say that the light fae pub owner is afraid of her. Something that would have been laughable to her before her time in the afterlife. Who knows maybe he thought she was some kind of zombie fae. The thought made her curious and she turned to Dyson to ask, "Are zombies a thing among the fae? I mean like do they really exist?"

"It doesn't matter, zombie or possessed by a demon, you can't be Kenzi. Trick told me there was no way to get you back. So either you're a demon or some other thing that hijacked my friend. I'm not falling for it." Bo reaches out and grabs Lauren by the arm as if she is about to yank the human towards her and away from Kenzi, Dyson and Vex. At the same time the human doctor tried to yank her arm out of the succubus grip, neither action worked unfortunately for both parties, though truthfully Lauren got the worst of it.

A popping noise followed by a sharp cry told them at least to a certain degree what had happened. Bo continued to hold the other woman's arm in shock, while Lauren tried ineffectively. Both Dyson and Vex move forward and Bo reacts by pulling on Lauren's arm again.

Lauren again cries out, which freezes the men in place. Kenzi however reacts. Yanking the Blood King's cudgel off the end of the bar she brings it down across the succubus forearm, not hard enough to break but hard enough to send fiery tingles down the other woman's arm. Causing her suddenly nerveless fingers, to free the lady doctor.

Cradling her injured arm Lauren is swept behind the other human in the pub who suddenly sets fiery eyes on her friend. "What is wrong with you? You know humans aren't as strong as you."

Bo seems to snap out of it as she looks at Lauren who is trying to assess her own arm. Vex has disappeared but reappears carrying the pubs first aid kit from the kitchen. One of the cooks is quick to take over assessing the injuries on the doctor. After checking how well the blond can rotate and move her arm, he tells her she should probably have it x-rayed and checked by her personal physician.

He hands her a personal ice pack before taking the kit back into the pub kitchen.

There is a strained silence for several minutes as Bo stares around at the others for support and finds none. Even her grandfather, won't meet her eyes and Bo begins to realize perhaps for the first time since Kenzi walked through that portal what it is to be truly alone. She makes a run for the last refuge of all female-kind, the ladie's room.

Tamsin suddenly comes through the door and the screams from both the Valkyrie and the Goth are a bit ear shattering. Tamsin using some heretofore unknown ability and with the supervision of her former would be mother, begins the healing process for Dr. Lewis injuries.

Although the wrist could still use further treatment Tamsin is able to draw a great deal of pain out of the wrist. Before she begins draining alcohol out of Trick's pub and just as easily too.

Bo is sobbing in the restroom when she hears a whoop from Tamsin. She had heard the screams of the Valkyrie which were almost earth shattering. Kenzi's answering shrieks were only slightly less impressive. Very slightly.

She hears someone trying to open the door to the bathroom which she had locked and took an inordinately savage amount of pleasure in shouting, "Occupied." at the door.

She had seen the way that Dyson had stayed glued to Kenzi's side, how his eyes followed the other woman's every move. She could admit it, she could recognize it, hell she could practically smell it. The pair were together now and she wasn't sure how she could tell that.

She felt that part of her that had always been set aside for the werewolf shrivel up and die. The part that had been for Kenzi though was still there it was just…empty. As it had been since the gray eyed gypsy girl had sacrificed herself.

Bo was so lost in her own thoughts she didn't even hear the lock click open on he door. The soft almost musical voice snapped her right out of her self though. "So they're wrong, you're not completely heartless, just a little lost."

She turned around and there standing against the far wall of the bathroom was Kenzi, she held up the remains of a paper clip, "I am a thief remember, if a little reformed."

Kenzi smiles at the succubus, "You know you're ruining my welcome home party. And the last time you cried like this was when you were sure Dyson had just been using you."

Bo responds morosely, "Maybe he was all this time. Substituting me for you.

"You know better than that," Kenzi scoffed. "If anyone's been using anyone it's you using him, Bo-ster and we both know that. Not judging."

She tilted her head as she spoke, "You're a succubus, Bo. The problem here is that you're actually not supposed to love your food source. You were raised by humans though, not fae. So you had no way of knowing how things were done."

She smiled reassuringly as she said, "Don't worry I think I know what will help, and I think she owes me," she raised her eyebrow as she huffed a breath, "Big time."


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N~ Due to a family crisis I am going to have to put all of my writing on hiatus until after the new year. It is a major crisis and I will let everyone now after the New Year when I will be able to continue. To those like HippyChica23 who I made commitments to. I do honor my commitments, this emergency doesn't change that. In the meantime here is what I have written. Well wishes for the Holiday Season. ~A**

 **Found Girl 8**

The celebration of Kenzi's return to the land of the living was finally beginning to wind down. It was nearly four in the morning, even Kenzi was starting to get a little heavy eyed. Trick seemed more than willing to let the party continue but Kenzi affectionately let the way station owner know, "I've got to leave you with something for your clients to drink tomorrow."

The bartender actually laughed which was oddly enough the first time he had done that since they had come in. Dyson had noticed the smiles that hadn't quite reached the older fae's eyes. The suspicious way he watched Kenzi when he thought no one was looking.

Dyson who seemed to have had a hard time keeping his hands to himself. He explained he was a little touch starved for his mate, since he had just gotten her and that it should fade in a few months, Vex over hearing this had mock coughed up the word, "Years."

It was as they were saying good night to everyone that the trouble started.

Kenzi had just said her farewells to Vex with a promise to see the dark fae in a few days, by coming by the Carpe Noct. When Bo came up and said rather belligerently to the little human, "Let's get out of here."

"Uhm no?" Kenzi says a little strangely. As if she wasn't really expecting the other woman to ask her to come home with her.

"Why not?" Bo asks still a little angrily and the other girl is thrown off by the anger. Then she thinks back and realizes her bestie had been acting a little testy all evening. Not like she wasn't glad to see her, Kenzi's very affectionate greeting for Bo had been easily returned. Not to mention that the succubus had been making toasts over her.

Generally, just being very enthusiastic if a little dazed by Kenzi's unexpected return from the dead. However, anytime the human had been around her werewolf, the succubus looked as though she's been sucking down lemons instead of whiskey and beers.

"Well for one thing, this is the part where you would normally head off with Lauren to her lovely apartment neat the light fae compound," Kenzi looked over to Dyson to get confirmation that things hadn't changed in that arena while she was gone. The werewolf merely shook his head in equal confusion.

Before Bo can really say anything about that though Kenzi continues, "And I'm heading out with Dyson."

"Why?" Bo asks and there is definitely suspicions in that tone of voice.

"I think that's rather obvious," Lauren replies for the other girl. "Congratulations by the way." Giving the pair a hug as she speaks. Everyone else does as well, including Tamsin and a surprised Trick. Everyone with the glaring exception of Bo. Who suddenly takes Kenzi's arm and asks, "Can I talk to you for a minute," even as she drags the other girl away a few yards.

When she thinks she's out of ear shot of the others, she asks, "What is this? The last I heard, you were pining over Hale. Now you come back and you and my werewolf are what attached at the groin? What's up with that?"

Kenzi felt herself go from fine to furious in nothing flat and did her best to rein in her temper before she spoke. "Yes I mourned Hale, and yes I'm still mourning him. Second, Dyson is not your werewolf anymore. Lauren is yours now or did you forget that? Third, don't act all surprised. I'm pretty sure you knew at some point before I ever figured it out that Dyson and I are soul mates. Or are you going to stand there and pretend you didn't know about the soul mark we share on our inner thighs?"

By the gob smacked expression on her besties face, Kenzi was pretty sure that she had failed to reign the fury in as much as she thought she had. Bo's eyes had glazed over somewhat and Kenzi said in a calmer voice. "The fact is I felt something for Dyson even when he kidnapped you for your trial by fae, and then stopped me from interfering in it. I chalked it up to a sex thing and then an anger thing. His family explained that was what happens sometimes when we meet our soul mate."

"You mean those squiggly little matching tribal tattoos are a soul mark?" she asked in a breathless squeak, and then added, "I thought they just happened to be matching tattoos, that you guys happened to both pick, not on purpose or anything. Just similar minds, you know?"

Kenzi managed to keep from laughing as she replied, "Yeah you get them when your young and they have a tendency to get darker when your mate is nearby. Then you had your thing between the two of you and then you broke up. I thought I was being the loyal friend by staying away from him. It nearly tore me in two when you…" Kenzi shook her head trying to get out of that frame of mind.

"So I started with Hale and stayed loyal and in love with him…then he died. Then you needed me to be your heart, which you always said I was. I still am but I'm his mate. So yeah for now I'm going with him until our bond settles. But I…we will be back." She gave her still dazed partner in crime another deeper hug before turning and heading to Dyson's bike.

 **~O~**

Dyson is still asking questions the next day as they arrive at the Club House. Well actually a couple of blocks away, cause let's face it, there was no way he was leaving his baby in that neighborhood unattended, even if it is just for half an hour or so.

"So why are we back here again?" the werewolf said actually being a bit hard pressed to keep up with the humans quick pace even with his longer legs.

"Told you there are things I need to get, including my address book." Kenzi said as she moved around the general debris and detritus this kind of neighborhood inherently seems to acquire over time.

"Yeah and I told you she threw out or sold a lot of the stuff when you… died." he said her return still to raw for either of them too talk too much about.

"Yeah well I'm back now and the stuff I'm looking for I keep safe, Bo wouldn't have found it and even if she did she wouldn't be able to get it open." They had reached the front stoop of the should be condemned building, Kenzi looked around to find the two of them were the only people out on the street before moving the brick to find the hidden key.

Kenzi moved down the still plastic covered hall. Nothing really seems to have changed since she had left that day well not till she got to her room anyway. Most of her clothes were missing, her white fluffy terry cloth bathrobe they had stolen from the country club/spa was still there, on the back of the bathroom door. Probably the reason it was still there, it had gone unnoticed.

She was still dusting it off though when she got to her room. The first major thing she noticed…her bed was gone. The antique dresser she had found was gone as well as most of her clothes. All of her shoes except for one lonely stiletto were also missing. Some of her precious photos remained, and she collects as many of them as can be salvaged.

A small painted jewelry box devoid of jewelry sits half open on its side on the floor. She finds an overnight bag, on the floor of the closet, it has a couple of oversized shirts inside it, that she leaves as well as the few items she's been able to find. Then she removes what basically looks like an oval shaped stone from her pocket.

Moving the overnight bag out of the closet, she runs her hand with the rock over one of the floorboards. There is a rolling sound followed by a click, and a concealed lid pops up. Kenzi flips it open and begins removing wads of cash, various ID's, with many of Kenzi's pseudonyms on them. There were several other items, including what seems to be a stuffed address book. She explains, "Here we go, Just what I was looking for."

"And what's in there that's so important," the werewolf asked curiously.

"The Norn's new address," she says as she drops the book into the bag. Just as she does and before he can say anything about the Norn, they here someone come in the front door.

Kenzi as quietly as she can closes the odd little floor safe.

 **~O~**

The wolf suspiciously takes a sniff before mouthing "Bo" at the young human. Kenzi grabs the werewolves arm and shoves him into a part of the wall that is hollow on the door side wall of her room and the one for the wall to the hall on the other side.

The pair hear the succubus hesitate at the entrance to Kenzi's room. In the little cubby space the pair can't be seen from the hall. They both hear her heave a watery sigh before she continues on down the hall to her own room. As soon as she closes the door to her room, Dyson pulls Kenzi from the empty wall section and has them heading for the exit.

Kenzi doesn't speak as its obvious that for some reason Dyson doesn't want Bo to know the pair of them are there. Ok Bo had shown her temper but she could be reasonable about the situation, right?

As they reach the door they are both startled to hear the sound of something fragile shattering. It startles Kenzi so badly that she actually makes a small noise. It's quickly followed by more sounds of things shattering. The smaller woman stares at Dyson questioningly until the sobbing begins, followed by raging screams. Kenzi's grey eyes are filled with tears as Dyson is finally abe to get them out of the Clubhouse without Bo somehow noticing the pairs exit.

They make it to the detectives motorcycle before he says anything. Then he demands, "And why do we need the Norn's new address? Nope that's not even my first question. How do you have the Norn's new address?"


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N~ So am still in crisis to the point my stress level is through the roof. That being said my writing has been affected. It has always been my way to blow off steam and now is becoming darker because of the stress. It will become more sporadic and I will try to curb the darkness but I am angry and that may be reflected, I will do my best to self monitor but you have been warned. Please forgive any errors or the fact that the characters may be OOC. Read, review and I hope enjoy. ~A**

 **Chapter 9**

Kenzi merely gave him one of her all-knowing Kenzi smiles and said, "After all this time, you still think you guys are the only fae I know. I'm the Kenzi, I pretty much know someone or I know someone who knows someone, at this point."

They start to head over to his apartment only to have Dyson turn to the west before they got within one block of the werewolves loft. When they came to a roadside park, the fae pulled the bike over and kicked the kickstand into place. He waited for the smaller human to climb off before he climbed off and proceeded to kick a rock, into orbit Kenzi was certain.

She waited for his tantrum to wind down before asking, "What's up?"

"Fae were watching my place, couldn't tell if they were light or dark but they were definitely fae." he said touching his nose significantly before she could ask how he knew.

Kenzi knew the werewolves nose was so sensitive he could sniff out other shifters and other fae that he had encountered before but there was no way of knowing just by scent whether a fae was light or dark in orientation. That was usually a matter of individual choice, not related to species. Although usually species did have a preference, individuals could follow their own path.

That being said, it still didn't explain who were staking out Dyson's apartment, "Ok so let's start with the facts." Kenzi said pragmatically, "What type of fae were they?"

Dyson calmed enough to actually think, which was what Kenzi had intended. "There were several of them but mainly Shifters."

"Could you tell how many there were?" she asked as she took off her jacket to spread on the top of one of the concrete picnic tables and sat down on it.

"No more than half a dozen," the detective said thoughtfully.

"Could you tell if they were inside or outside of the loft?"

"Outside." he responded firmly.

"Then they weren't dark fae and/or they didn't mean harm." Kenzi said absolute in her thought processes. Dyson however wasn't convinced.

"How can you be so sure?"

"Dark fae or fae who meant us harm would have opted for the ambush method. Hidden in the loft and waited for us to come in before confronting us, hoping to catch us or you by surprise for whatever reason they're waiting for us." she said in a perfectly reasonable tone.

"Well that's annoying and disappointing" Dyson said with a huff.

Her brow wrinkled in confusion for a second, before clearing as she said, "You wanted to beat something up."

"Yes." then seeing her trying to hide her amusement he added, "After the stress of that…" he said indicating the previous few minutes, "I think I'm owed a little violence."

"Don't worry D-man you may still get your chance." she said as she walked back to the bike and climbed back on.

The bearded man came toward her and there was agitation in his eyes as he admitted reluctantly, "I'd rather you stayed here."

"Alone in the park at night? You sure about that wolf-man?" Kenzi asked a little sassily.

"No, but I'd definitely prefer you not be there," admitted the werewolf.

"Could they smell you as well as you smell them?" vaguely remembering something about Dyson being more than just a werewolf.

"They don't have my ancestry so they're not as good as me. Unless they're in tracking mode, I'd have to be in the same building with them." he said thoughtfully, "What do you have in mind?"

"Uhm, we stake out the stake out?" Kenzi suggested a little gleefully, her eyes sparkling, as she put on her helmet.

How an individual could look worried and excited all at the same time the human wasn't sure but her wolf pulled it off masterfully. As they headed back the way they had come.

 **~O~**

Kenzi had insisted on stopping for breakfast food and coffee. When he looked at her strangely she gave the werewolf a glare. "Human," she said pointing to herself, "who hasn't eaten in like six hours. Plus coffee and breakfast burritos are like classic cop stake out food. Especially since even the donut shops aren't open this early."

Dyson went through an all night diner, drive thru. The bag of food was warm between them. The fact that Kenzi insisted on holding a large Styrofoam cup of coffee in each hand wouldn't normally give him pause, except that her hands were currently wrapped around his waist and the fact she was sitting behind him on his bike brought up a few issues. He was fairly certain though that the young human would do her very best not to hurt him in any way. Including temporary maiming of a certain part of his anatomy that had recently brought her a great deal of pleasure, "Mind altering," her words, not his.

They actually parked a block away, making sure to conceal the bike. Although moving around this early in the morning provided its own challenges, like maneuvering in darkened areas that a humans weak eyes couldn't see. Still carrying the hot coffee up a fire escape ladder, over four rooftops and across a makeshift catwalk, they finally managed to find a small shed on a roof across from his apartment.

Kenzi still couldn't see as well as Dyson the streetlights augmented the starlight here, and while the other werewolves weren't exactly hiding they weren't being very careful about their hiding either. Frequently coming out of hiding to talk with each other, speculating about where the Thornwood was and whether he had retrieved the human yet. There were other bits and pieces that didn't make any sense yet, Dyson kept half an ear on them as he ate his breakfast and sipped at the very hot surprisingly good decaf coffee, Kenzi's coffee like her burrito was fully loaded.

Seeing Kenzi with her address book reminded Dyson of the Blood Kings Journal that he still has and he proceeded to read the small leather bound journal. So he began to read the journal, while they're on their stakeout. He becomes so engrossed in the small tome. He discovers dawn is coming and he's still reading the handwritten volume. He's very glad that the older fae had good handwriting or this could have been sheer torture.

He imagined he was several years into the small but thick book when he found something that struck a cord. He went back and read it again, and then once more. When he heard a car drive up outside on the street, even Kenzi had recognized the oddity of the sound, she didn't whisper but tugged his sleeve as she crawled to the edge of the roof to peer down at the vehicle. In this neighborhood, people may have begun stirring in their homes, but no one was out on the street yet at this time of the morning.

When it pulled up outside of his building and glided to a stop at the curb, their suspicions were confirmed as two of the werewolves came to the drivers side window of the rather fancy vehicle as it rolled down. It revealed a woman with brilliant red hair piled on top of her head and pale creamy skin. Her crisp, "Well?" wasn't well received by the Shifters, even Kenzi could tell.

"They haven't returned yet," one of the Shifters said in a deep toned voice. The man was tall, slender and athletic. His hair was receding in the front but kept slicked back in a ponytail, his beard neatly trimmed. The style suited the angular bone structure of his face. His arms were crossed and it was clear to anyone who had eyes he didn't like the woman in the car.

She slammed the palm of her hand against the steering wheel as she said, "They should have been here by now, the ritual should have been performed on All Souls. What could be keeping them?"

"Did you ever meet the little human? I did." the Shifter said with a shark-like grin. "She was quite something, if I weren't a gentleman I could think of a great many things to do with her, other than come home to this place."

"Disgusting," the woman said with a sneer. "Plans have changed, if they do show up bring them both to Cayden's. Thornwood can be damaged but the human is to be unharmed, human's break so easily." With that the woman pulled away from the curb, nearly running one of the Shifter's down.

"Bitch," the tall slender Shifter said succinctly.

The wolf who had nearly been run down merely agreed as he said, "And not in any kind of good way." With that the Shifters moved to go inside the building where they had mostly stayed outside before.

Dyson ducked back into the shed and grabbed the resurrected girl's bag and Trick's journal. Since the sun was coming u they were able to make their way back to Dyson's motorcycle a lot more safely and swiftly. Kenzi though stopped him once they got there and asked, "Okay and why is the creepy woman so interested in us. How would she even know I was back?"

"I had a cousin Cayden," the werewolf mused, "I'll be honest though, Cayden is a rather common name among the fae, especially among the Shifter fae."

"So it could be someone else entirely, especially since she doesn't seem to care if you get hurt. Okay I could get it though if they were looking for you for a family reunion." Kenzi said nodding, "But why now and what do I have to do with it?"

"I realize you can't…detect scent as well as we can, but you saw how the other Shifters reacted to her?"

"Yeah, like she was something to be scraped off their shoes, course she was the same about them…but still…"

"She smells of death Kenzi," Dyson said and the brunette was startled when the werewolf visibly shifted his weight with obvious distress, "Which means she's either a Nosferatu… a vampire fae. Unlikely but possible it being so close to dawn and all. Or more likely she's a Necromancer, one who can manipulate the dead and the undead. You've recently been resurrected, her interest in you would be obvious and disturbing."

Kenzi looked a little green as she asked, "But why would she be with your cousin, if it is your cousin?"

"Because Cayden was only ever interested in one thing, power. Getting as much of it as possible for himself and he didn't care who got hurt in the process. Not even his own family." Dyson replied in a sickened tone.

 **~O~**

Trick is studying his books and scrolls. He knows he saw the prophecy somewhere, he just can't for the life of him, remember where. He aches for his granddaughters loss. She was supposed to be their queen, take after her grandfather in the ruling of the fae.

However Bo was still young even by non-fae standards, by the councils standards she was an infant, a newborn even. She knew very little about the fae themselves, was still learning about their culture and secrets. Keeping the secrets she learned about the fae. That she was improving at, but many members of both courts still classified her as an outsider and her continued refusal to pick a side wasn't helping much.

While some considered her brave and cautious, for choosing not to choose, others saw it as insulting. The fact that she had accomplished so much in the past few years was something these same fae were watching seriously a few with concern, others with anticipation and a few with downright suspicion.

It was as he was mulling over these thoughts that the Blood King finally found what he was looking for. Strangely enough it was one of his own prophecies. Admittedly one of the very oldest which was why he didn't remember it.

 _The human queen, on All Souls Day at the Witching Hour._

 _Will be returned to Life in her full fledged power._

 _The Alpha, her King, will call her back from the dead,_

 _after releasing his blood in a flow of red._

 _At the wedding of the pair,_

 _The fae will part ways, Shifter and others._

 _Fae Queen shall lose her heart,_

 _Phoenix Queen shall do her part._

There had been more he remembered that but apparently this particular retelling of the prophecy had been damaged and the remainder of the page was missing. Trick still couldn't remember when or where he had written the original or what it had said. It was almost as if he had been be-spelled not to remember.

A vague prophecy about a Phoenix, who weds a King Alpha. Trick studied it to discover several footnotes, which he wrote down to look up later. Apparently several other fae prophets using several different portents over the years had figured out a prophecy that said, a Phoenix not born to be one would wed a King Alpha. Their wedding would cause a schism between the Shifter faes and the rest of the fae.

The Fae Queen would change her heart and only the Phoenix Queen would be able to resolve their differences. Something like that anyway, he wouldn't have thought of it in the first place, but since Kenzi had come back to life she was a Phoenix. Even if she was also still human and not a fae Phoenix. Then there was the King Alpha that would be Dyson.

When Ciara had come back into Dyson's life after so many centuries the pub owner had become more curious about the werewolves background and had done extensive research into his lineage. He discovered that their detective was the direct descendant of the Alpha of Alpha's of the Thornwood Pack. Something the younger man was apparently unaware of.

While the main family only had the one descendant left, Dyson, there were many branches of the Pack and most of them were flourishing. Even expanding out into other were-types and fae types. Trick didn't have exact numbers on how many there were in the Thornwood Pack at the present, he knew they were extensive. He tapped his finger on the entrance in the book he was currently studying. He hoped the reference information he had collected, could give him a better idea of what exactly it was the prophecy was actually predicting.

He also wanted to go back to his research on the Thornwood bloodlines to see how many shifters and other fae were entangled in the branches of the family tree and how it involved this prophecy. Then he tried to call Dyson to see if he and Kenzi would like to come to the pub for a drink. Only to discover Dyson's phone appeared to be out of service.

He then tried to call the station to get in touch with the detective. Only to discover the man had not only extended his holiday, he hadn't given his lieutenant any prior notice before hand. Which had left the man irritable and not exactly friendly to Trick's questioning.

The Blood King was irritated, Dyson was supposed to be pledged to him even above the Ashe, apparently that no longer held true. The younger fae had felt used in many ways over the past several years because of the pub owners machinations and the fickleness of a certain succubus. He had never left him with no way to get hold of him though. He tried calling Kenzi even, only to remember the human he had held an almost daughterly affection for had been dead for several months. He could almost hear her voice in his head admonishing him, "No cell reception in the afterlife Trickster."

"Now what?" he mumbled to himself.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N~ So trying to keep up the old schedule but don't count on it to stay the same. Just if you haven't already start to follow the story or favorite it. Hope everyone is enjoying it so far and will continue to do so and thank you to everyone who expressed support for us and our situation. Please enjoy. ~A**

 **Chapter 10**

They ran down the street and ducked around the corner to hide. Dyson pulls out his phone and speed dials the cop shop. He explains to his lieutenant, "I've decided to extend my sabbatical indefinitely." He keeps the two of them moving away from the Club House as he continues to argue with his boss. "You do remember that I have about three months paid leave accrued?"

The man on the other end of the line makes some comment and Kenzi saw Dyson's eyebrow lift in amusement as he said, "Oh you were hoping that I would donate it to the bank it for my fellow officers, like I usually do. No, not this time." Finally the man on the other end of the conversation gives up and gives Dyson the time off.

The werewolf then calls the light fae compound. He explains to someone on the other end that, "I will be out of touch for the next several months." This conversation he doesn't even let them to try to persuade him of anything. He hangs up, and then removes the SIM card and breaks the phone before throwing the remains into a burn barrel as they walk by.

Kenzi's street kid past rears its head as she asks, "Ok Dyson what's going on? Dyson tells her as they walk. "I want to take you somewhere safe before we talk about things any further."

They ride his motorcycle to a storage shed and inside has been set up with electricity. So when Dyson turns on a light inside, a significant stash of weapons, are arranged on a set of shelves complete with ammo. Two chests full of gold and jewels sit beside a steamer trunk full of cash, from several countries.

One wall has a long workbench on it with shelves full of ingredients. Some were herbal but most were what would be found in a well-stocked pantry, including a hotplate on the work bench.

The wall with weapons, includes another workbench with various tools and materials.

The third wall has special slots for maps and scrolls and still more shelves for books and tomes, most very old if Kenzi were any judge.

"I'm surprised you're not complaining about me giving you a simple silver claddagh instead of gifting you with something out of this lot." Irish accent thicker as he indicates the chests.

Kenzi holds the claddagh clad finger close to her chest protectively, and says decisively, "This has meaning. Its important to you, part of your history. I'd rather have this than anything in either of those chests."

He pulls her close, wrapping her in his arms, as he said, "You don't know what it means to me to hear you say that."

She merely smiles in a contented cat kind of way as he pulls her close. As they are leaning against one of the shelving units he pulls a bin closer to him and pulls the lid off. Kenzi glances at it to discover a variety of cell phones stashed there.

She looked around and noticed another small bin that had a variety of id's in it. Passports, driver licenses, credit cards, even birth certificates. She is absolutely stunned to see her own face is staring up at her from some of them.

She turned back to look at her mate with a cheeky smile as she said, "Mr. Thornwood, you are a closet prepper,"

Dyson actually blushed as he admitted, "We didn't used to call it that, just being prepared."

"There's nothing wrong with being prepared. Although I must admit I can't imagine you as a boy scout." Kenzi merely smiled as she replied, "So is this safe enough to talk about what's going on with Bo further?"

Dyson agreed and explained, "Since you left, it seems as if Bo had actually really lost her heart."

Kenzi looked a little shell-shocked as she whispered, "You mean how you were when you lost your love?"

Dyson was nodded once as he continued, "It's affected Bo to the point that she is now vying for position of Queen of all fae and winning. Except now she's not as concerned with the well-being of humans as she once was, or anyone else for that matter and it shows. Her relationship with Lauren is strained to the breaking point. Trick and Bo are barely talking and she and I can barely stand to be in the same room together usually." Dyson adds a little sarcastically, "Tamsin and she are getting along famously, strangely enough."

Kenzi fishes one of the phones out of the bin and asks her werewolf, "Is this safe to use? I want to make a couple of phone calls." He simply nods in agreement as he watches the manipulative little woman as she then pulls out her address book and starts dialing numbers.

A few of them she doesn't even say anything, just listens to what the detective assumes are voice mails or messages. A few of them she speaks rapid-fire Russian at someone on the other end.

One she spoke in English (mostly) to someone who sounded like her cousin. The conversation seemed to be her insulting a male cousin in Russian or another Slavic language and then threatening him with their mutual grandmother. A formidable woman to hear Kenzi's side of the conversation, who apparently liked Kenzi better. That ended the conversation quickly and in her favor if the smile was any indicator of success.

She put the phone down and was poking around the storage unit when it rang a minute or two later. The young human took out her address book and added another number and address to it. Kenzi seemed also to be committing the phone and address information to memory as she thanked whoever was on the other end of the line.

"Got it," she said cheerfully before looking around the unit again and found an axe standing in the corner, "Perfect."

Slinging it over her shoulder, the Goth called back, "Come on wolf man. I want to get my bestie back to being my bestie so we can talk about our plans for the den in the mountains."

"Oh and by the way your mom told me that I needed to let you have a few things but the den was mine. I want a nice den, we can start with the cave but improvements will be made." The brunette called back as the incongruity of a tiny woman walking down an alley with a big honking axe over her shoulder served to tickle Dyson's funny bone.

Dyson smiled happily as he pulled the door to the storage unit closed behind him and locked it as he called back, "A cave fit for a queen, got it."

Kenzi then proceeds to tell Dyson, "We're going to get my girl's heart back into her." She said as they worked out how they were going to carry the axe on the motorcycle without looking like they were carrying a potentially lethal weapon on the back of a motorcycle.

Dyson showed her how the axe could be disassembled temporarily, while asking, "And how are we going to get her heart back. You are already back but she's still not really acting like herself?"

"By going to the expert and taking a lesson from the Norn, who better?" Kenzi said with a smile as she climbed onto the back of the motorcycle. Dyson could feel the blood drain from his face as he saw the expression. Who knew bloodthirsty and mischievous could go in the same sentence when describing someone, but Kenzi pulled it off beautifully.

Reluctantly, the werewolf maneuvered his way onto the front of his bike and felt her arms snake around his waist soothingly and somehow felt his fears dissipate as he said, "I did wonder what the axe was for."


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N~ Sorry about the late post but reality is being what it is. Several appointments this week. Most of them about two hours away. Hey I love a challenge as much as the next girl but come on, even I can't drive and type at the same time. Well I might could but would we want to be on the road when I did it? Thanks everyone for the follows, favorites and reviews. I'm glad that you're enjoying my writing and I hope you will continue to do so. Enjoy. ~A**

 **Chapter 11**

Dyson Thornwood, fae/werewolf warrior nearly balked at his mate's plan of action. Truth be told his inner wolf's reaction would normally have been turn and run with tail curved protectively over nether regions, just in case.

After all, meeting the Norn for a fourth time in his long life wasn't really anything that Dyson would have ever aspired too. After their last encounter he had actually only aspired to avoid the older fae like the plague most fae considered her to be, even if they didn't say it anywhere near her lest she hear.

Even finding her seemed impossible after he had figured out it was because of her that Kenzi and Inari the kitsune had met, he had actually deliberately returned to seek some form of revenge on the other woman. Yeah not the brightest idea, nobody ever sought revenge on the hag, she sought revenge on them and usually achieved it spectacularly. Only to find her moved out of her apartment, lock, stock, and tree.

After the series of phone calls that Kenzi had made and received though his mate had apparently found the witch once again. The werewolves mind still boggled over how she had managed it but at this point he had long since learned not to question the former thief about such things. She would tell him if she thought it would benefit him to know, if it might get him in trouble with the fae or the police though she kept it to herself.

It actually gave him an odd feeling he was still struggling to get accustomed too. Werewolves, whether family or Pack members, protected the Pack or the family as a whole. Having someone more concerned with protecting him as the individual was a new sensation. Kenzi had always done it though, even when he was "dating" Bo. Coming after him time and time again when he got himself into situations that nearly got him killed. Bo usually didn't seem to give it a second thought, Kenzi did though.

It had him thinking and he had to talk to the human about it before they faced the dreaded Norn. He pulled the bike over and turned to face the confused brunette behind him.

When he had pulled to the side of the rode and turned the motorcycle off Kenzi had pulled the helmet off and was staring at him curiously. "What's up?" She thought they had worked things out pretty well on the whole strategy of theirs. As much as there was of it anyway, find Norn again, threaten Norn again, get Bo's heart back. Ok so there was no way of knowing if the Norn could actually get a heart back she hadn't stolen but if not…well she being so old…ok venerable for the D-man's sensibilities, she should at least have some idea of how to find it and replace it.

The wolf turned to face her on the bike, and opened his mouth…and after a few seconds closed it again. He opened it and then closed it once more, this happened a couple of more times before Kenzi offered. "Ok you want to tell me something or ask me something." The werewolf merely nodded and Kenzi would have normally felt irritated but for some reason, his inability to communicate his feelings was simply one of Dyson's many traits she had found irritating and amusing all at the same time.

"Ok Norn related or us related?" the young woman wasn't averse to playing twenty questions with her mate to get to what was bugging him.

"Us…related." the wolf responded gratefully.

"Sounds promising," the little human said with a lascivious smile. "Mental, emotional, or physical?" she asked.

Dyson thought for a moment and replied seriously, "All three?"

"Well this is getting interesting," she said her brows drawn together as she tapped her chin with her fingertip. "Ok Big Guy, you're going to have to give me more than mono-syllabic to go on here. What's this all in relation too?"

Dyson thought for a minute and realized that he and Bo had never really had to talk about emotional stuff or really much at all come to think of it. Except that when they did it was usually when Kenzi was there to help guide the conversation. She really was their heart albeit in different ways.

He huffed and said, "I've always been the protector. For my Pack, for my King, for the people I cared about. Eventually for the light fae, the Ashe and for the fae interests on police cases. Then also for humans from rogue fae, for Bo, you, Hale and Trick…even Tamsin. You are the only one I have ever met, who has protected me…I'm just not sure…I don't know what I feel about that."

Seeing her features darken slightly he added quickly, "I mean I feel grateful of course…but there's something else I feel…something new and I don't know how to describe it." He continued to try and explain, "I love you obviously but this is something you make me feel that I've never felt. It's a good feeling warm and…" Here the words petered out as once again the cop struggled to explain what was going on inside of him.

"Warm is good, loved is good, protected is good." Kenzi said her head tilted to the side as she studied Dyson's expressions flitting across his usual poker face. Then the word came to her. It was one she herself had never used but when he had held her after her rescue from Inari she had felt it then. "Cherished." she said softly.

The werewolves expression cleared as he looked down at her, a kind of wonder in his expression as he saw the honest devotion in her gaze. "Yeah…yes that's it. That's it exactly." He lowered his head and kissed her gently.

"Trust me Big Guy, you are cherished and after we face off with the Norn, we can go back to our den, lair, home and I can show you just how cherished you are, but right now let's focus on this one thing. Get it done and go home, how's that sound?" Grey eyes were soft as they gazed into his.

"Sounds like a plan," he said as he lifted the helmet himself and put it very carefully back on her head. Now that he knew what this wonderful feeling was he wanted to make sure that Kenzi knew he wasn't the only one who was going to feel cherished in this relationship.

 **~O~**

Kenzi left the axe right outside of the door of the split level ranch. The house itself reminded her of a TV show she remembered from a couple of decades previously, the name of which escaped her at the moment. She waited as Dyson knocked on the front door and they waited for someone to come and answer.

 **~O~**

Dyson instinctively blocked the door with his arm as the Norn saw Kenzi and tried to slam the door in her face. "Really Babushka, manners." The woman froze in her tracks as she squinted at the young woman.

"You talk to me about manners?" She said her voice surprisingly calm as she reminded, "You who took a chainsaw to my precious tree?"

"Yeah and you infected me with the Inari. Besides you stole D-man's heart, and then wouldn't even here us bargain to get it back." By this time the tiny young woman had squeezed her way through the small opening that Dyson had managed to maintain.

The old woman gave Dyson a glare then moved back to let the werewolf enter rather than have to face the pair on two different fronts. "I have taken nothing from you or your werewolf of late, you blasted human. Why are you here?"

Kenzi seemed to be taking a different tack from the last time they were "visiting" the Norn. "We need your advice."

The Norn looked taken aback and then intrigued by the request before her eyes shifted back to their usual calculating glare as she noted, "No one has ever asked me for advice. They ask me for things al the time, beauty, fame, fortune, various skills, luck…but never my advice."

"Yeah well before you get too excited, advice is usually given for free Babushka. With only a favor of some sort expected in return." Kenzi explained warningly.

"And what could a little human like you do for someone like me?" The Norn asked scathingly.

Grey eyes wide and innocent, Kenzi replied, "Well not try to chop down your tree again for one thing."

The old faes eyes whipped between the two, searching for a concealed chainsaw no doubt. Only to have Kenzi continue, "Since it is only advice on one subject and this is the first time I suggest, no favors this time. This being a trial run of sorts."

The old woman's expression soured as she replied, "And how is that of benefit to me."

"Hmm," Kenzi replied thoughtfully as she stood and began to pace and then she said. "I could help you with your gardens along and along. I noticed you have a very nice yard for the suburb but you haven't really done anything with the garden or yard. I'm trying to figure out how to do a yard without a yard. Maybe we could share ideas and you could give me gardening tips."

"And why would I do that?" the Norn asked a little less harshly.

"Because you're older and elders are supposed to pass on their knowledge so its not lost." Kenzi told her.

The older woman was now the one who paced thoughtfully and finally said, "Alright, but don't you come in here thinking it's going to be a one day a week thing. You will come here when we arrange and you will be on time." the Norn said sharply.

Kenzi agreed and they did a complicated handshake that involved the rather disturbing exchange of bodily fluids. Dyson still wasn't sure that the older fae wouldn't try to change the deal she had just made.

"So babushka, here's my problem…." Kenzi started.

 **~O~**

The solution the Norn offered was hardly what Dyson would call a solution. As a matter of fact it offered more problems than solutions. Kenzi however looked satisfied with the Norn's answer, excited even. Dyson was just thrilled they hadn't even had to introduce the ax into the whole situation. Not much anyway because Kenzi as a parting shot had offered to come back if the Norn had lied in anyway, "And I'll be bringing the ax with me."

Then she had ordered the werewolf to head back to the cave so that they could discuss the next step to the plan. As they headed back out to the middle of nowhere though. Dyson was beginning to worry that his little mate may have not been able to handle all of this running around trying to save Bo when she had only recently returned from the dead. As they traveled through the woods on his motorcycle, Kenzi had begun to sag into his back.

He keyed up the mike in his helmet and asked, "You okay back there?"

He felt Kenzi start slightly and realized she must have forgotten temporarily about the comms between the two helmets.

"Yeah, I'm okay. Just relaxing, you know how I said I was a city girl and I wouldn't be able to stand living in the country way back when…" the younger woman said affectionately.

"I think you put it a little more vehemently than that, but yeah, I remember,"

the werewolf replied in an amused tone.

Kenzi took her arms from around his waist and crossed them over his back as she placed her chin on her crossed arms and looked around at the leafy branches closing in overhead, "I think I've changed my mind I can definitely see the appeal of the peace, the quiet," she uncrossed her arms and wrapped them back around his waist. Only to trail her fingers down his front and beginning to trace the seams of his form fitting jeans as she continued in a meaningful tone, "the privacy."

Being a quick study in Kenziness, the detective accelerated the motorcycle. He knew a few shortcuts to get to their cave that they could took and a few very private areas they might be able to take advantage of along the way.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N~ So lots of naked Dyson but only sexual innuendo mentioned. No actual sex involved. There might be a little mild cursing but not too much. So seriously if you wanted to have a sustainable living situation from a cave what would you guys do for a garden. I had a few ideas but would really like some input. PM me and let me know, what you think. ~A**

 **Chapter 14**

Dyson woke up naked and alone in the cave. He was able to smell the scent of his mate nearby and then he heard her speaking quietly with someone else outside. They had built a fire right along the fissure that went through the ceiling it was an odd crack that was geological and so not exactly even but it went up through the rock to the outside. Any smoke that was created went through that and was swept away by the winds higher up on the cliff face.

Kenzi ended the conversation as she stepped back into the cave, she slid the phone into her back pocket. As she moved closer to the fire and put a little more wood on, Dyson climbed out of the bed stealthily. He got within ten feet of the tiny human when her voice said quite clearly into the surprisingly dry air of the cavern, "A little warning wolf, frightening your mate when she is handling a pan with hot grease in it and you're completely starkers may not be the brightest idea you've ever had. I'd reconsider."

Dyson paused mid-stride literally and then sniffed the air. Sure enough he smelled the tantalizing aroma of sausage cooking. Not quite done yet if his nose was any indication but still hot enough to produce the sizzling of grease. He placed both feet flat on the ground and said in a very well heeled voice, "May I approach my very beautiful mate and give her the good morning kiss she so richly deserves for preparing breakfast for her very ill-mannered wolf?"

Kenzi considered for a minute as she expertly moved the meat around the pan and finally said, "You may."

The werewolf moved in behind her and squatted to wrap himself around her kneeling form and gnawed playfully but gently on her neck. She giggled at the tickling of his whiskers but was working too hard on their meal to relax into his embrace. He noticed she had already plated up some toast, and had eggs waiting to go on after the sausage was finished. He moved to sit across the fire from her, comfortable in his nudity, and Kenzi certainly wasn't going to complain.

As she plated up the sausage on the enameled plates they were using, and poured the hot grease into a cup just for the material. The wolf cocked his head to the side and asked thoughtfully, "How did you know?"

"How'd I know what?" Kenzi asked distractedly as she began cracking the eggs into the hot pan, one-handed. Once she had all the eggs in, she began scrambling them vigorously with a fork.

"How'd you know I was sneaking up on you?" the werewolf asked, only to have the young human shrug her shoulders at him as she added salt and pepper to the eggs. Before continuing to scramble and then plating the eggs up too. She added the buttered toast and forks to the plates before joining him on his side of the fire.

She handed him his plate and then said, "Oops, nearly forgot, hold this," as she handed him her plate. Went back to the other side of the fire and picked up two cups. He set his plate on the ground for a minute before trading her plate for his cup. She sniffed deeply of her own cup, still not quite the nectar of the gods that coffee is but it'll do in a pinch."

"Kenzi how did you know I was sneaking up on you?" he repeated.

Kenzi took a bite of the sausage and chewed thoughtfully before her eyebrows actually drew together in concentration. She looked over at him as she swallowed and said, "I could feel you back there and I could feel…your mood. Mischievous." She took a bit of egg and asked, "Is that supposed to happen?"

He leaned over and said, "Yeah, yes it is, not usually so soon, my ma and da said it didn't happen for them till after my brother was born. Me da was really happy about that he said ma had a terrible labor with him."

Kenzi listened as he started telling stories of his past, his accent grew heavier, then she realized what he had said about the labor pains and a frown crossed her face.

When he asks her what's wrong? She replies she doesn't like the idea of him potentially feeling her pain. Can you shut it down if you start to feel my pain? Dyson reluctantly tells her that yes he can if its something that he doesn't need to feel he doesn't tell her he hasn't got any intention of doing that though.

"So how goes the plan for getting Bo's heart back?" the wolf asks before digging back into his food.

"Oh my cousin is going to go pick up the cure today from the Norn?" she said absently as she continued to eat breakfast. Changing the subject she added, "I can already feel my arteries clogging with all the cholesterol. After this I need a good shot of alcohol to clean the back out."

Dyson gave a grimace as he ate the food, "Please don't ruin my appetite, with the choice between cirrhosis of the liver or hardening of my arteries."

"You don't have any right to complain D-man you have the body of an Irish god and a smile that would curl any woman's toes." Kenzi said as she cleaned her fork thoroughly with her lips. Dyson wasn't sure whether the motion was meant to be suggestive or not but certain parts of him were definitely interested.

Kenzi actually giggled as she said, "If you intend to carry through with what you're offering Detective Thornwood, I suggest that you finish your breakfast, you're going to need your strength."

The werewolf nearly choked as he did his best to inhale the breakfast his mate had prepared for him. While Kenzi's giggling turned into full blown laughter as she watched.

 **~O~**

Trick hadn't been seen at the Dahl Riata in several days. His granddaughter was getting frustrated. She had been there to see him on several different occasions and so far hadn't been able to catch the pub owner on the premises. The bartender told the succubus that although he had called her twice to check on things. She hadn't seen the fae in about week now and no she had no idea where he was.

Bo wasn't really worried about her grandfather, not much really. Ok maybe a little after all the pub owner rarely left his way station and then it was only for a few hours at a time. For him to be gone for a solid forty-eight hours was highly unusual and yes a little concerning for everyone. Especially his stand in apparently who had classes coming up, yes apparently fae attend college,. The upshot being he wasn't going to be able to cover the bar for the next few days because these classes were a review in preparation for mid-terms.

On top of that they had a fae flu bug going around that required Lauren to be at the Light Fae Compound constantly. So she had moved back into the cramped quarters there. No room for a succubus lover, even if she were still welcome in the compound. Which she wasn't.

Then of course there was the fact that Dyson was still on leave, Kenzi apparently with him. That was all she had been able to find out about Detective Thornwood, before his boss had caught sight of her and threatened to have her arrested for stalking the good detective.

Ok yes she could admit, she could get chi from just about anyone she wanted but she was lonely. Which is part of the reason she reassured the fae student that if he left her the keys and refreshed her memory about where some things were she would be happy to take over for him, while her grandfather was gone.

It took some convincing but the younger woman agreed and actually thanked the succubus. With the reassurance that she would come back tomorrow to refresh the other faes memory. The student closed up behind the experienced bartender, a fact that hadn't hurt the succubus, the younger fae was safe from snacking though. Draining of chi probably wouldn't have helped with the review for the rest of the week. So Bo thought at least I have something to keep me occupied for the next couple of weeks.

As she walked home her thoughts randomly turned to Hale. The siren had been a good friend and his loss had affected them all differently.

For Trick it had been the loss of a young fae he had actually seen grow and mature into a good man. For Dyson the loss of a partner and friend. For Lauren the loss of someone who she respected and who had set her free of the enslavement the previous Ashe had enforced on her. For Kenzi it had been the loss of her first true love, a loss before they had even truly started a life.

Bo oddly enough had never really thought they were meant to be lovers or life partners. Although the pair were well matched as partners in crime and friends, it had really surprised her when they had gotten together. She stopped mid-stride as she remembered the odd little meeting she and Dyson had interrupted.

The one where the pair of them had apparently just announced their relationship to Hale's father. To say the older noble fae had been incensed would be putting it mildly. To say that Dyson had been unsupportive and unhelpful to his partner, almost.. As if he had his own agenda. Now she knew that maybe he did, the agenda had been Kenzi.

 **~O~**

Trick was still trying to figure out how Kenzi would be Bo's downfall. The young human was as far as he could tell still the same loyal and loving human she had been when she sacrificed herself for her friend.

He stumbled slightly as he stepped outside into the daylight two days after stepping into the archive. The blinding sunlight actually blinded him for a minute or two. "Trick, are you all right?" A cool hand rested on his forehead for a moment. It finally registered with the Blood King, he recognized Laurens voice. Even as her hand moved from his forehead to check his pulse.

"I hope you haven't caught this flu bug that's been going around. How's your appetite?" she asked professionally but still managed to sound concerned for the older fae.

The fae actually accepted her help to a bench set near the entrance to the archive. His head had actually started to ache whether from the blinding light or the fact that he actually hadn't eaten or drunk anything in the past two days, or yes he supposed it was possible that he had caught the bug the human doctor was talking about.

"What type of flu is it?" he asked worriedly.

The blond replied easily. "A variation of Therus flu, but your color while pale isn't sallow and your not acting at all like a drunken sailor. My assistant finally got it this morning. Hopefully he'll be the last, no one should be that shade of yellow." She said with a shudder.

It was telling, the length of time it took for the elder fae to figure out she was actually joking. The laughter it elicited from the keeper of the Way Station seemed to relieve a slight tightness she had around her eyes though. She studied him for a minute longer before she took his elbow and helped him off the bench. "Come on Trick. I have survived the past several days on snack machine food and power drinks. If I don't get some real food in me soon, I may turn into a zombie fae just for self preservation sake,"

She said walking towards the parking area used by the employees of the compound who actually used vehicles. As they walked past a rather impressive looking motorcycle it actually made a whickering noise at them. Lauren whispered conspiratorially to the older fae. "It's owner, master whatever you want to call it is actually one of the fae who caught the flu they're recovering now. I tried to come out and feed it, it didn't react well," she said with distaste.

"It's a fae horse, they don't actually require food," Trick explained gently.

"Yeah I got that. After it sprayed oil or something on my brand new shoes." As the Blood King opened his mouth to answer, she added, "and no I do not need to know what the 'or something' is if it wasn't oil."

 **~O~**

"Dyson," a voice called and the werewolf merely snuggled deeper into the warmth of the furs. "Dyson," the tempting voice called again but he was warm and the bed smelled of sex and his mate. "Why would I want to leave," he thought just a tad grumpily.

"Dyson!" and that shout he had no choice but to wake up and literally jump out of bed. Didn't mean it was a graceful exit from slumber. Oh no, once again nude, he stumbled to the entrance of the cavern and saw an odd sight. His mate was standing in front of the entrance surrounded by ravens.

The birds were huge even for ravens and nearly came up to his mates knees. He looked around at the strange sight and asked, "Why is there an unkindness of ravens on our front step?"

"A what?" Kenzi asked barely glancing up at her mate as she stepped out of the way of an approaching avian. She was trying to keep an eye on all of the birds but there were at least a dozen of them.

"A group or flock of ravens is called an unkindness," Dyson supplied helpfully as he stepped forward and lifted the young human into his arms and placed her at the entrance to the cavern.

She tilted her head at the fae as he stood there once again in his al together surrounded by a bunch of huge black birds and asked curiously, "How do you know they're not crows?"

"Crows are smaller than ravens and crows can't fly this high," he said as he squatted to study the birds more closely. "Kenzi come look at this."

Kenzi moved forward and confidently stood next to her mate as he indicated the raven he wanted her to look at specifically. "What is that?" She asked and the wolf reached out to let the bird climb up his arm before he removed the capsule that was attached to its leg.

"Ever heard of carrier pigeons?" Dyson asked as he coaxed the bird to walk back down his arm to the ground. He handed the capsule back to the young woman standing with her hand resting on his shoulder.

"You mean someone just sent me the fae equivalent of an owl?" She released him and studied the capsule to figure out how to open the little device and finally popped the end off.

"For all intents and purposes, yeah." Dyson said as he scratched the birds head affectionately.

A small roll of rather sturdy paper slip out of the tube into her palm. She opened it and there in a rather chicken scratch scrawl was a page with a diagram describing a spell. She studied it and said, "So hon, you got anything planned for the Vernal Equinox?"

.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N~ Hope you guys are continuing to enjoy this story. It's about to get harder for me to write but I'm going to try and keep up with the schedule that I'm currently working with. Enjoy everyone and don't forget to give positive feedback. ~A**

 **Chapter 13**

Bo left the hotel room where the young couple were still sleeping off their night-time athletics. She had really not wanted to sleep with total strangers but the young couple a pair of humans had seen her at a local restaurant. She had been unwinding after her shift at the Dahl had been over. She had siphoned enough chi from both to finally satisfy and salve the awful pain in her head that had started plaguing her again.

Most fae didn't even know what lack of chi did to the succubi. There was the general dizziness, weakness, but there was also the pain in her head. Then of course there was also the potential danger from having a half-starved succubus running around. You never knew when the hunger would become too much and they might attack whoever crossed their path and just drain them dry. Bo really didn't want to go back to those days .

So when the couple had approached her wanting to do a little experimenting at this stage in their relationship, she had been more than willing even if it warred with her developing sense of self. She figured though that since there were the two of them, they should be able to share the load from her draining of their chi. Indeed although the pair had been exhausted they had also been breathing easily, no noticeable after effects that a hot shower and a good meal with plenty of fluids wouldn't cure.

The male had even awakened enough to try and offer her money when she had acted offended, he had explained that he and his lady had discussed it after Bo had apparently run to the bathroom during the night. They explained that normally after such a night they would have at least purchased flowers, breakfast, and a gift for the partner. Since she had to leave, they wanted her to have money for said amenities and at the very minimum a cab ride home. Bo had finally accepted the cash when the mention of breakfast had caused her stomach to rumble rather loudly.

At his not unkind suggestion she had taken a shower before getting dressed. Taking her time in the rather luxurious bathroom and taking advantage of the provided products from the counter, Bo had left the hotel room feeling fresher than when she had entered several hours earlier.

Eschewing the cab ride because there was no way she would be finding a taxi this early in the morning even in this part of town, the succubus instead walked to a local diner she knew. She pushed her attractiveness to a higher level with the amount of chi she had just absorbed. If only so she might be able to avoid the looks from the other patrons.

Bo counted it as progress in her personal development that she knew the sex was meaningless. She also counted it as progress that she knew she wanted something more from her partner than just sex. The problem was most normal people couldn't handle a long steady relationship with a succubus for obvious reasons. Heck even most fae found it a challenge to have a long-term relationship with a fae. They found it draining, no pun intended.

She'd had a discussion with Hale one time in which they had actually talked relationships. Hale had told her that all relationships were a serious thing they required time, hard-work, and communication. Bo agreed with that but in her case they also came with the aspect of potential loss of life. How were you supposed to bring that up on a first date or even a fourth or fifth?

There were times like right now that she wished Hale were still here so that they could talk about these sorts of things. The siren may have been young by fae standards but he was clever about relationships and had insight into the human heart that most other fae didn't bother with. He had always understood her better than any other fae she had ever met, even her own grandfather. She really did miss the other fae.

 **~O~**

Dyson and Kenzi are going al over town trying to locate various spell components for the ritual on the vernal equinox. Of course they were also trying to avoid any other fae. Both the light and dark fae still saw Kenzi as a threat for some reason. Her association with Hale the former Ashe and the unaligned succubus marked her as a dangerous human.

To be honest the wolf was also concerned that his mate was overdoing it so soon after returning to life, but as his mother and father had both advised him when he had just started spending time with women. Give them what they wanted and you'll both be happy. Truth was his parents were both wiser than he would ever be.

He found following Kenzi around the city both invigorating and exhausting. He trailed her as she stepped into the Asian market The fifth market they had been in just this morning. He heard the woman behind the counter say something under her breath he was pretty sure was an insult, only to have Kenzi blast back in the same language and with a few colorful invectives that at least she could pay for her goods. The woman burst out laughing and came out from behind the counter to give the grey eyed younger woman a warm hug.

The two chattered back and forth for several minutes with the older woman giving Dyson several sly side glances. She ushered Kenzi behind a beaded curtain to the back of the market only to find a very old man behind another counter. The old man didn't come out from behind the counter but he did give Kenzi a slight bow. Then they got down to business.

He shop looked very much a traditional Asian apothecary shop. Candles were placed all around the room, incense smoke wafted from various burners and two kettle emitted steam from a nearby hot plate.

The younger woman would read off of a list of ingredients she had in her pocket. The older man would bring a jar, box or bag from the innumerable shelves and drawers lining the walls of this section of the shop. The older man kept up a running chatter as he pulled out each ingredient the Goth asked for. The young woman asked question in English about each ingredient and he explained in a language that was an amalgamation of English, Cantonese, Mandarin, Latin, and possibly others he didn't understand.

When they were about two-thirds of the way through her list she finally started to lag. Dyson moved closer and the gray eyed young woman leaned against him gratefully. When she stumbled over the words the old man glanced over his shoulder at her sharply. He called out to the woman in the front of the store and came around the corner of the counter and moved very spryly for someone of his obvious age.

He had ushered Kenzi over to a nearby table and chairs and had her sitting down almost before Dyson knew it. He began an exam of the younger woman and when the woman appeared in the entrance to the back room he began giving her instructions and she moved behind the counter and began pulling down the ingredients and put them in a tea ball. She also piled some onto a piece of paper.

Kenzi suddenly piped up an what she said had both people freeze in their tracks and stare at her in awe and perhaps a little fear. The man repeated what she had said with a few slight changes and she apparently agreed or was confirming what he had said. He looked at Dyson for a moment and said something to the younger woman behind the counter, "My grandfather wants to know if Kenzi really did just come back from the dead or if she is perhaps exaggerating a bit?"

The werewolf gave Kenzi a pained look but the only response she gave was a sheepish little shrug of her shoulders. Dyson gave her a look that clearly said, "We will discuss this later," before telling the shopkeeper quietly. "Yes, I brought her back a few weeks ago now."

The old man spoke again and the woman repeated in English, "What method did you use?" Dyson's blush had the younger Asian woman respond without an answer from the shape shifter. The grandfather spoke sharply to her and she indicated the ginger's clear blush before responding rather sharply to the wizened man. He harrumphed a little rudely before firing off another question, "Where did you get the ritual?"

Dyson stiffened and glanced quickly at Kenzi before saying, "I had a…friend who let me use an archive they had access to. It's not normally open to the public, but he knew I was desperate to get her back."

The old man seemed to ponder this until his granddaughter brought over the handle less cup of tea for Kenzi. Then he brought over the paper wrapped package of tea, and handed it to the young Goth. He spoke for several minutes and Kenzi spoke to him a little tiredly before taking a few fortifying sips of the brew she'd been given.

Dyson found he was curious and walked over and sniffed the cup. He found his sensitive nose actually twitching with pleasure. "That's good," he said before leaning down and kissing Kenzi's forehead. Then he took the list out of her hand and walked back to the counter with it. The woman took it from his hand and was reading the list and comparing it to what they already had, the old man spoke sharply to his granddaughter.

She snapped right back at him and then poured a cup of water into an already prepared cup then covered it with a tea cozy, before going back to what she was doing.

"May I ask…well pardon me for saying so. You seem awfully calm about Kenzi literally coming back from the dead," Dyson said to the apothecary's granddaughter.

"There is a very good reason for that wolf," the wizened old Asian said as he sat next to Kenzi, "We've just never seen a human do it before." Dyson turned back to the table and the light hit at an odd angle off of the glass top of the display case. At least that's what he told himself for a few seconds as he saw the old man's shadow cast on the wall next to him. He kept telling himself that, even as the old man's eyes began to glow golden yellow.

The shadow cast behind him was what kept drawing Dyson's eyes though. The shadow was shaped like a horned serpent with wings. Kenzi actually giggled as she said, "Told you, you guys weren't the first fae I'd ever met."

 **~O~**

Lauren crawled out of bed when the knocking at her apartment door became even more insistent, she was still exhausted and a bleary glance at the clock on her stove had her realizing she had only been home for three hours. She was already yelling by the time she got to the front door.

"Whoever you are you better have a damned good reason for waking me up. I've been up for five days and sleep deprivation is a convincing argument for the temporary insanity defense in cases of murder."

Even though she felt like her head was buzzing with a nest of angry bees she was still rational enough to use the peephole in th door, to find the hallway beyond apparently empty. She growled to herself and couldn't have said if it was with aggravation or satisfaction. The lady doctor turned and was walking back to her bed, but only made it so far as her ktichen before the knock came again.

Admittedly it was a decidedly more timid knock but still sounded just as desparate, the bees had her picking up the knife sitting on her kitchen counter as she once again headed to the door of her apartment.

This time she didn't bother with the keyhole but opened the still chained door to find Vex kneeling on the floor his body curved protectively over the body of a young girl with long wavy blond hair. The Mesmer stared up red eyed through his messy dark locks and said hoarsely, "Doc, we need your help."

/


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N~ Ok I confess a tiny homage to an inter-dimensional time traveler done for my son who is a huge fan of the series. As in he would often take a bean bag at three am and go watch the show, when he was just eight. He's much older now and I have it on good authority he still does it just without the bean bag chair. ~A**

 **Chapter 14**

The lady doctors former exhaustion and irritation were suddenly cast aside as she lifted the child out of Vex's arms and carried her into the guest room of her apartment. The heat of the child's body seeped through the thin fabric of her Lauren's pajama top, confirming she had a fever.

The fact the child didn't respond told her that the young girl was unconscious and possibly already comatose, "How long has she been like this?" she asked quickly. Only to discover the Mesmer wasn't behind her like she expected, "Vex?" She called, and then rushed back to the front door, the thought surged that maybe the Mesmer had abandoned the girl here with her.

Only to find him still kneeling in her doorway, when he reached for his shoulder to get his attention she felt that he was just as hot as the young girl. "Good grief Vex. Tell me you're not one of those self-sacrificing martyr types? It'll ruin my whole image of you."

A husky chuckle erupted from the too thin, club owners lips as he said, "Perish the thought, doc. Just catching my breath," It was obvious that the huskiness wasn't just in his chuckle, his breath was raspy as he struggled to his feet. He leaned against the door jamb as he asked, "Did I make it in time, is she…"

The doctor slid under the fae's shoulder to help him into her apartment as she said, "Too early to tell, but you're almost as bad. I'm going to put you in the same bed. That way you don't have to worry too much and I don't have to walk too far to treat you both."

She felt the fae's weight sag a bit and was worried he was about to pass out on her only to hear the relief in his voice as he said, "Perfectly practical of you doc." he said as they worked their way with almost painful slowness into her guest room.

Lauren went back to her kitchen to get her bag. It was actually a purse that a light fae had created for her. Kenzi had geeked out over it when she had looked inside and said, "It's like the Tardis," When Lauren had confessed that she had no idea what that meant. The horrified young Goth had spent the next several weeks bringing over CD's and educating the physician on Dr. Who.

The doctor had finally explained to the younger woman that the bag wasn't a construct affecting time but rather a Null Space where the various medicines, herbs and equipment she needed could be stored.

"Ok so a bag of holding from D & D, instead of a Tardis then?" When Lauren had merely shrugged her shoulders in defeat. Kenzi claimed the victory and still insisted it was a Tardis and when they were alone before she sacrificed herself, had called Lauren the Doctor, or occasionally the Time Lord.

Which was infinitely more embarrassing, after all she really was a doctor, at least. She pulled out a few things and a bottle of water from the fridge before heading back to treat her newest patients. She focused on treating her patients, giving them the proper meds in the proper proportions. A little challenging because she didn't know how old the young girl was and the fact she looked ten but was actually nearly two thousand didn't help at all.

The fae weren't really having children anymore, and hadn't been for centuries didn't help with that at all and she imagined that if Kenzi or Bo were here they would tell her the young woman's imagined age from her appearance as it was she judged her young patients body weight more than her age to determine the dose of medicines she was giving.

She elevated both of their heads with additional pillows to ease their breathing. Then did an old wives trick that Kenzi had actually taught her for respiratory ailments, and hung a bag of onions on the bedposts. For a moment she was afraid that Vex had fallen unconscious, but when she checked his temperature, his eyes opened heavily.

"Still here, doc." he said slowly, tone still husky.

"Okay I need you to take this. It's a concoction of antiviral and herbal remedy," he blond said as she offered the fae a small medicine cu and the bottle of water. "I think I have a pair of Dyson's sweat pants here that you can wear. I also have an old sleep shirt that the little on will probably swim in but at least you'll be a bit more comfortable than trying to sleep in your street clothes."

The Mesmer said with a surprisingly sweet smile , "Doc have I ever mentioned you are the sweetest human doctor I've ever known?" He then gulped down the cup of medicine and made a face before saying, "I've tasted worse."

Lauren shook her head as she prepared the proper does for the younger looking fae, "Vex I'm pretty sure I'm the only human doctor you've ever known."

The dark fae's voice began to slur as the medicine and the effects of his illness began to kick in, "Not true, there was that one fellow, couple centuries ago. Right entertaining git he was, loved playing around in his head…..what was his name Sigmund…yeah that was it… Ssigmund Floyd or ssomething like that."

With that last bit the thin fae finally succumbed to sleep.

The doctor actually stared at the dark fae's innocent looking face brushing the swear soaked hair out of his eyes as she replied in an amused tone, "That actually explains so much." Before she continued working on her two sleeping patients.

 **~O~**

Trick was surprised when he made it into the dark fae compound unchallenged. Usually there were at least half a dozen dark fae guards there to search him, search his belongings, asking him to state his business, and barring that just generally bully and harass him.

The front office which was a reception area was also disturbingly empty. No receptionist to take your name and give you a number or at least a time for how long you would have to wait to be seen. There were also no other guests waiting to be seen by the Morrigan or possibly by one of the dark fae council members. So far the dark fae compound seemed to be deserted, and the Blood King had the sense that he might just be walking into a trap.

He fingered a charm dangling from a bracelet that Kenzi had given him. it was something that he still wasn't sure where the young woman had gotten it. The charm was basically used to transport a person back to a place where they feel safe. It was used by the nobles of the fae to get them out of battle situations.

Of course it was only able to be used by the council or the Ashe and Morrigan because, no one else could afford the expense of the magical spells that had to be placed upon the object to make it work. The Goth girl had never told him whether it was a light or dark fae pocket her nimble fingers had picked to get him the gift.

She had merely reminded him of the number of times he had found himself in situations where a quick escape would have come in handy. Unlike the newer members of the nobility of the fae, Trick rarely, i.e., never abandoned his friends. Since he had no friends here though that shouldn't be a problem.

Then the bodies started appearing. He was pretty sure that all of them weren't dead, but he covered his face with a kerchief he had around his neck. He had learned a few things from Dr. Lauren.

He walked right between the four guards on duty at the entrance to the Morrigan's throne room. This was the first time that the Trick had been inside this particular chamber of the compound since he had ceased being the Blood King several centuries ago.

He walked into the throne room and there sitting on the throne was a very much the worse for wear and ill looking Evony.

"Come to gloat over your supposed victory then, little man?" the Morrigan said as she forced her body into a more erect sitting position within the dark fae throne room. It was obvious that this small action cost her though as he usual olive tone was more grey then golden right now.

"What's going on here Evony?" He took a slight risk in reminding the Morrigan that to a large part of the fae community they were on equal footing by using her real name.

"What does it look like old man, we are all sick. Some of us are already dying or dead. You pretend you don't know what is going on when you and the light fae are behind all of this?" she said leaning back against the high back of the throne.

"Then why would the light fae also be sick, Evony." Trick asked reasonably.

The Morrigan looked momentarily confused, before her face cleared and she hissed, "You're lying. They poisoned us, they wouldn't poison themselves as well."

"Yet they would all still be sick if it weren't for the doctor." Trick explained, even as a dark thought entered his head.

"How convenient," the dark fae replied huskily. "Perhaps it was she who caused this illness in the first place.

Trick crossed his arms and glared at the other fae with a gimlet eye. "Oh yes, save a race who treats you as no more than chattel most of the time. After of course you somehow found however much time it takes to create one of these viruses, not to mention you have to figure out the cure for the illness. After all what if it were able to be spread to humans or something?"

Trick began to pace as he spoke, "I'm going to ignore that last statement and assume that you are delirious from the fever and illness you obviously have. I'm also going to ignore the fact that in order for you and the rest of the dark fae to have caught this illness you would have had to have a spies in the light fae compound. At least one, but probably more like several of them to infect so many of your people so quickly. Ones who brought the illness no matter how unknowingly from the light fae to you."

He looked her over and sneered through the kerchief, "I actually didn't come here to see you Evony. When you decide to be reasonable if you can still move, I suggest you come see me. I'll be in your library, doing research." Trick said before walking back out into the hallway and down to the library. His intended destination when he had first entered the dark fae compound. He had research to do.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N~ Sorry noticed one glaring error in the last chapter. Lauren really has no idea how old the Librarian is. It should have read she looked ten but could have been 2 thousand, I blame being about cross-eyed with exhaustion for that one. Also something has destroyed my computer. Seriously, I went off for an afternoon, came back and the screen to my computer was shattered. Hopefully, this will come out alright. For those of you who follow me, this may effect future posts on my other stories. ~A**

 **Chapter 15**

Evony, the Morrigan felt awful. Even for her, this much makeup should have covered any myriad of flaws It didn't hide the fact that she looked almost as bad as she felt. Unfortunately she wasn't the only one. At least eight out of ten of her dark fae were also sick. There had already been a few deaths and her healers were saying that if things didn't change soon there would be more.

The only saving grace was that her spies were telling her that the light fae were in the same boat. Until they weren't. Suddenly the light fae were getting better. Apparently the Ashe's pet human doctor had worked out a variety of treatments and the combination of science and natural remedies that she had used had worked to heal the light fae. They were still getting sick but unlike the dark fae they were recovering.

When she had asked her dark fae healers why they hadn't worked out a similar cure, their responses weren't ones she wanted to hear. After she had sent them off to be punished, the Morrigan figures in her fevered delirium, that the doctor plotted against the dark fae. That she is actually the cause of the ailment in the first place.

After a very nasty trip to her restroom. The Morrigan returns angry, the adrenaline from the anger enough to carry her through for a few minutes. She sends a few of her dark fae who haven't been affected by the illness, on an errand. "Hello pets," she said condescendingly, "I want you to go fetch the light fae human doctor."

The quartet of dark fae are barely human, and normally know better than to question the Morrigan. However for this task, more information is needed. "We don't know where the doctor is?"

Evony looks down at them coldly and replied, "That's not my problem, now is it?" Realizing that they needed the human more than she need her image at the moment, she relented a little. "Find the succubus or one of the light fae who work in the compound and pound it out of them."

Trick is still stuck in the library but still hasn't figured out a way to stop Kenzi or the prophecy from coming true. He has found something in the library or rather it found him, by falling off of a shelf and onto his head. It is a scroll that supposedly shows the only thing that might defeat a Phoenix.

The scroll he reads indicates that the Phoenix can be spirits of light and that they can also be harbingers of doom because if a Phoenix ever turns dark all of that power can be uncontrollable. Then the only thing that can be used against all of that light is the darkness.

Trick completely ignores the part where the Phoenix is a bringer of light and focuses on the harbinger of doom part. Continuing on the Blood King began to study the part about how to unleash the darkness.

 **~O~**

Kenzi has figured everything out for the ritual and decides to have a talk with Bo about her plans to help the succubus get her mojo back. The young woman calls her bestie and tells her to meet at the Dahl. They both get there and discover to their horror and surprise that not only is it closed, but that there aren't the usual fae pounding on the door to be let in. They're both shocked and more than a little disappointed.

"Now what do we do?" Bo asked a bit morosely.

"Wanna try the Carpe Noct?" Kenzi suggested. She had always considered the night club, a relatively safe place to hang out. Vex always watched out for the younger human and made sure that she had the copious amounts of alcohol that she enjoyed.

Bo agrees easily enough, "Why not? I haven't seen Vex in a while either." the succubus admits.

They head over to the Carpe Noct only to discover that it's also locked up and abandoned.

"What is this? A fae holiday no one told us about?" Bo asked in a frustrated tone.

Kenzi was a little more concerned, but responds, "No. I'm pretty sure Dyson would have mentioned if it was. Besides after the past few years pretty sure we know most of the fae holidays, by now."

"Well either way, no bar." Bo said testily.

"No fae bar," Kenzi agreed but suggested, "Why don't we try to check out a human bar."

They find a lightly populated one just two blocks away. As soon as they manage to score a booth and order their drinks. As soon as their waitress heads back to the bar to put their orders in, Bo starts the conversation with, "So you and Dyson…"

As opening shots went it wasn't subtle, Kenzi had to give her girl that and she replied, "Yeah, me and Dyson."

"Is this something before you…," the succubus carried on, "or after you got back?"

"A little of both actually," Kenzi said vaguely and then realized she would have to explain in better detail if she wanted to maintain her friendship with the other woman. She then explained her and Dyson's evolving relationship, before, "I died, you can say it Bo. I died, and now I'm better. And since I got back Dyson and I have realized that we're mates, mated, bonded, whatever term you may want to use."

The older woman was clearly uncomfortable talking about Kenzi's sacrifice and death, but they continued to have their talk and clear the air. While the succubus also started to get a little buzzed from the human alcohol. While they're having their talk though, Kenzi decides to wait to be in a place where the other customers won't look twice at a pair of women talking about doing a ritual.

They're a little tipsy but not drunk when they leave. Apparently drunk enough though that Bo mistakenly gives the taxi driver the doctor's address. When they do finally manage to catch a cab in the seedier side of town.

 **~O~**

Lauren after treating the two dark fae had pretty much collapsed. She is sleeping at the foot of the bed whenever Vex wakes up. Having never really seen the lady doc as anything but put together before the Mesmer is amused to see her hair in her face and a soft snore coming from her lips.

The librarian is still asleep in her night shirt but is asleep not unconscious. He touches her face with long, slender fingers to discover is cool, her fever has broken. There is a loud crash and the apartment is suddenly invaded by the dark fae, who have come to drag the doc off to the dark fae leader. The Mesmer jumps into the fray and interferes. The dark fae either don't recognize him or don't care. They also knock out and drag their fellow dark fae off as well.

The noise from the attack and kidnapping causes the librarian to come to in the guest room, all alone and afraid in the unfamiliar surroundings. As the dynamic duo are walking up to the lady doc's place Kenzi is trying to explain to a yes, maybe more than tipsy Bo what the ritual is for. Kenzi and Bo see the dark fae dragging the doctor and Vex away. They run into the lady doctors apartment where the door has basically been broken in.

When they see the young pre-teen looking blonde. Bo is immediately suspicious and questions her a little too aggressively. "Who are you? What are you doing here? Where are they taking Lauren? What are you doing in Lauren's apartment? What was Vex doing here?" By this time the succubus was literally shaking the librarian by her arms.

Kenzi calls her off the kid. "Bo enough, even if she knew the answer, you kind of need to give her a chance to answer the questions." The smaller woman physically got between the two fae. Literally shoving herself between Bo and the blond.

The librarian explains a little hoarse, "All of the fae are getting sick and some of them were dying. My caretaker also fell ill and tasked Vex with taking care of me." She leaned forward as though confiding a great secret and told them, "Vex is the only dark fae that my caretaker trusts.

The besties look at each other with a knowing gaze, as they realized why the doc was kidnapped but they still need to get her back. They were both shocked however when the young blond said out of the blue, "You're Kenzi, aren't you?"

When Kenzi confirmed, the girls smile was dazzling as she responded, "He got you back. He said he would. Dyson really did it." she bounced a little in the bed with enthusiasm before she began to look a little green again. "I think I need to lay back down for a bit."

Kenzi called Dyson, "Hey D-man, there is a little girl here who says she seems to know you."

Kenzi then describes the young fae and she hears Dyson draw in a sharp gasp and whisper, "The Librarian."

"So you do know her," before the werewolf can answer though Bo says over the speaker phone, "We need you to come keep the kid safe while we go get Lauren." The pair help the girl make a nest inside the closet and tell her to stay hidden in the closet until he gets there.

The Librarian tells them, "I'll be fine, go help the lady who saved me." With a quick stop in Lauren's kitchen to raid the knife block and the spice drawer, the pair head out the door to do just that.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N~ Yes dear hearts, this is nearly over. The next part posted will be the Epilogue. I hope you all have enjoyed this as much as I enjoyed writing it. Please continue to review and enjoy my work and thank you all so much for your continued support. Take heart, the creators behind Lost Girl may have ended the series, but the characters live on in the hearts and minds of the fans. Continuing to have new adventures through the imaginations of fan fiction writers like myself. ~A**

 **Chapter 16**

Lauren woke up in time to realize they were headed into the dark fae compound. She also realized that apparently without her intervention, as the light fae had had, the dark fae had not fared nearly as well against the recent epidemic of Theris Flu. Several dark fae lay scattered about the grounds and in the halls. A few were still moaning and groaning, other were either unconscious or already gone.

She didn't even want to guess how many of each there were. She also figured that Vex had either been hit a lot harder than her or was still recovering from the flu as he was still unconscious.

When she and Vex were taken before Evony, she had actually begun to notice at least from the underfae carrying her, the temperature was lowering at an alarming rate. A sure indicator that her kidnapper was succumbing to the Theris flu. First there was the temperature drop. Followed swiftly by the other symptoms and a raging fever.

Lauren takes one look at the usually cruel yet pulled together Morrigan and immediately offers to help. "I know why you've brought me here and I will of course be honored to assist the Morrigan and dark fae in any way that I can. I was not made aware that the circumstances were so dire… that the flu had spread so far as to encompass the dark fae as well as the light." she said respectfully, her eyes lowered. She had already seen the hectic color on Evony's face as well as the fevered glitter in her eyes.

"Assist us? Assist us?!" The dark fae leaders voice rose dangerously. "You think we need the help of a mere human?"

Lauren sucked in a breath quietly, trying not to panic anymore than she already was. Some fae, most fae were very loud in their dislike of the human race. Even those who were for lack of a better way of putting it, vegetarians. Still disliked the humans for what they were doing to the planet and thought that they should be eliminated all together. To admit you might need a human for anything other than a food source, no, none of them would ever do that. Especially not the Morrigan, she would probably rather pull all her hair out and paint pagan symbols all over her body, than admit to needing the help of a mere human.

"The I must confess my confusion to having been summoned before you, milady in such a hasty fashion." Lauren said respectfully, still keeping her eyes lowered. Which was a good thing as she saw Vex stirring and managing to escape the sloppily tied knots he was bound with.

"Hasty? You think me hasty?" The Morrigan said sounding genuinely curious.

"Oh no, not you my lady. The guards though gave me no time to change into something more appropriate for meeting someone of your station."

That drew all of the still living and conscious dark fae's attention to her sleepwear. Namely her ducky pajamas, arguably the least attractive, silliest pajamas she owned and because of her hectic schedule of the past few weeks the only clean set of pajamas she owned.

She risked a glance up to notice the still confused expression on the dark fae leaders face, "Are those chicks?"

"Ducks, actually my lady," the lady doctor offered meekly, as the Morrigan actually sounded amused. She could deal with amused, amused was better than deadly, any day of the week. "Not that it will affect my work, I can still work on the cure in my pajamas. Although some shoes might be helpful," she said curling her pale pink toenails into the rug."

"You would still help us even after we had you taken from your home," a strange dark fae said out of turn and it was a sign of how sick she really was that the Morrigan didn't have him killed outright for his impertinence.

"Of course she will, because she created it." Evony replied in a dangerous tone. Before Lauren could deny the accusation the Morrigan continued. "I would rather kill my own people before I let this human scum anywhere near them." The pronouncement considering how many dark fae were already dead and dying around her in her own throne room, was not well received.

It was already rather apparent that the connection with the earth for the fae leader was probably strong enough to help her survive this epidemic. Unfortunately it was also apparent that most of the rest of the dark fae weren't going to be so lucky without some kind of dramatic magical or medical intervention. Her statement though showed very clearly that the Morrigan didn't care about the dark fae or their survival as much as saving her own skin. Further proof is given when she tells the dark fae, "Guards, kill this human."

Luckily for Lauren though by the time she does this, the dark fae who weren't infected now are. By this time Vex has managed rather slowly to crawl to his feet and is standing supportively next to Lauren.

The Mesmer announces in a surprisingly strong voice to all the assembled dark fae, "Oi I'm taking over. Clearly the Morrigan is incapacitated at this time."

"Traitor. This is your fault," the Morrigan screamed. Before launching herself at Lauren, Vex is waiting for her though. In his most charmingly hypnotic voice he says, "Now Evony you don't want to do that when the doc here has jus offered to save us all. Do you?"

The Morrigan freezes mid-strike, suddenly not remembering why she wanted to attack the other woman. She weakly sat down on the step she had been standing on and said half-questioningly, "Um, no."

"And here you were worried." Kenzi's voice says jovially to Bo. "Yay, our side!" she said raising her arms above her head and pumping both fists in the air. Suddenly a light exploded outward from her body, spreading out to touch every dark fae in the room and continues to spread outward to envelope every dark fae in the compound in its encompassing glow.

"Whoa," she said wrapping her arms around her torso as though she felt incredibly vulnerable, "was that me?" she asked her friends in a whisper.

Trick watched from a side entrance of the dark fae audience chamber. The former weakened and dying dark fae all suddenly began recovering thankfully. However all the former Blood King saw was a former human who suddenly had almost God -like healing ability and he knows from what he remembers of the prophecy that this is only the beginning.

Although the prophecy also talks about the good that the Phoenix can bring into the world, all Trick can focus on is the shattering of the world with flame and darkness and the death of the Morrigan.

The changes in his young friend followed so quickly by the voiced gratitude of all the dark fae assembled in the audience chamber. Surely this was the sign of an apocalypse.

Trick sees Kenzi in this new and rather depressing light considering everything that he has been reading, especially her new abilities and figures she is the harbinger of doom, spoken of in the prophecy instead of the bringer of light that the prophecy also talks about, and decides impulsively to release the thing in the scroll, that was supposed to be able to defeat it.

 **~O~**

The blond teenager glared threateningly at the detective. Dyson could admit it, that glare may have been slightly intimidating for the bad ass werewolf. "I'm feeling much better, thanks to the doctors treatment." When the werewolf continued to stare right back at her, arms crossed impressively over his chest. She actually managed to amp up the glare to an actual glower.

Dyson was impressed he hadn't seen a glower since Winston Churchill's day, the man himself had actually perfected that move and used it on the werewolf himself on a number of occasions. Winston could actually take a few lessons from this girl. "We're not going to the compound."

Hands on hips now the little blond ground out, "No one said you had to come along wolf. Humans have these wonderful things called taxis and Uber cars, very useful for getting from Point A to Point B."

"Taxis also usually require coin of the realm, cash in this case." Dyson informed the Librarian gently. "Something I don't suppose you've ever been paid working for the dark fae as you do."

It was a bit ruthless perhaps but the reminder did the trick. Or did it, the calculating look that entered her eyes after that pronouncement for some reason had him feeling even more intimidated, not less. "Fine." she said with a pout. "I was merely concerned about your mate and her friends. Obviously, this is not an issue for you, so we will stay here in this very small apartment, and hope and pray for their eventual safe return from the Morrigan's lair, shall we?"

Dyson rolled his eyes at the obvious ploy of the teen. Playing on his emotional attachment and protective nature to his beloved little one. It was a very low blow, especially for one so newly mated as he. The very idea that he wasn't concerned about his sweet mate was ludicrous. He snorted that this youngling thought this ploy would work on him.

He studied the still glaring blond. That sunflower nightgown really was impossibly cheerful, it would never do on the back of his bike. Nor would the bare feet. He growled and said, "Fine but you're changing."

They raided Lauren's closet and dresser. Boots, jeans, a white t-shirt and Dyson's jacket, and a ponytail holder and the memory of the eye-bleedingly happy sunflower was a thing of the past.

Needless to say having a teenager screaming on his bike as he's driving down the streets at the posted speed limit, is a new experience for the werewolf. This girl thought 35 mph was exciting. He can't help the infectious grin that spreads across his face at her enthusiasm though. He'd really have to work out with Vex a way for the girl to get out more.

 **~O~**

They arrive at the compound, just as Trick unknowingly unleashes the Darkness. The ensuing noise is a cacophony of screams of terror, a great howling wind and a million voices speaking, screaming, crying all at once. "Someone's been mucking about in the forbidden section of my library again, without my permission." the teen shouted scoldingly amongst the chaos.

The Darkness manifests itself as a dark oily looking cloud. Which spears itself down and lances into the meekly sitting Evony who convulses repeatedly for a few seconds. Then the dark haired Morrigan sits back up, she had looked ill before. Now she looked mad, her dark eyes were now completely black, her hair wild and unkempt and her formerly fever flushed face was chalk white, her blood red lip stained lips the only color there.

The creature that possessed her hadn't quite figured out what it was doing so Evony's movements were very much like a marionette in the hands of an amateur puppeteer. The Morrigan sat up and it's head fell to the side and glared in Kenzi's direction and it said, "And now the reason for my summoning is revealed. Someone believed that foolish prophecy I gave them about your coming "My Old Enemy."

In a move no human or fae should have been able to make, the dark fae leader was suddenly standing. There was no rising to her feet, she was simply upright. "Oh yeah, like that's not freaky at all." Kenzi said as she stepped around Lauren and Vex protectively. "You know lady, it pains me to say this but you definitely need a spa day."

"Submit, you know the Light, must always fade before the Darkness." the odd hollow voice said. The dark eyes like chips of volcanic glass as they continued to glare at her coldly.

Kenzi doesn't notice Bo, Dyson, the Librarian, or any of the dark fae being guided out of the chamber. At least the ones that could be guided some were still too weak to move. "Submit and perhaps I'll let the rest of these lost souls remain alive."

Kenzi stared at the possessed fae disbelievingly and said, "You'll let them go?"

"Of course not, but I will need toys to serve me, to play with. I get bored so easily and I've been trapped in that scroll for centuries."

Kenzi was already shaking her head, her dark hair waving in the air as she said, "Nope sorry. That sounds a little too much like slavery or worse for my taste."

"Because it is," came the Darkness' hollow voice again and suddenly Evony raised her hand and a spear of the dark shape came out directed at Kenzi.

"No," roared Dyson as he lunged in front of Kenzi and in the path of that darkness. She and the others watched in horror as it touched him and he too shook and his back arched so far Kenzi thought it would snap for sure.

The darkness couldn't seem to enter Dyson though as it had the dark fae leader. Oh it fought mightily and the werewolf did seem to weaken but he never succumbed. Lightning seemed to emanate from his very body and fought back against the formless cloud that was the Darkness.

Then Kenzi managed to grab his hand and the Darkness was quickly repelled by the lightning storm that arced from the pair. Vex stepped up then, still weakened from the flu, the Mesmer nevertheless hissed at the possessed Morrigan. "Aren't you still feeling tired from the flu. Aren't you feeling weak from being cooped up for so long. You should rest, shouldn't you?"

Lightning arced from Kenzi's fingers to block the darkness that was headed towards Vex's face. "Try and play with my mind, little Mesmer. Try looking there and see what you find. Darkness, only lovely darkness in which do lose your little mind. Better, stronger, older, wiser than you have tried and are still there inside. Come join them," said the entirely too enticing voice.

He nearly did, just that, until a fairly familiar voice shouted at him, "Don't you dare Vex. I did not use up the last of my strength to keep you from dying from the flu to see you turn yourself into a vegetable just because some bitch tells you to." Lauren screamed.

"Yes ma'am," Vex whispered as instead he did something he hadn't had to do since he was tested like all other fae. He began putting layer upon layer of mental shielding around their small group, and extra layers around the Librarian who he could make out chanting.

The Darkness quickly loses interest in the Mesmer and focused back on Kenzi and by proxy Dyson. "How is this possible. There has only ever been one Light, and you were never this strong before."

Kenzi smiled proudly as she holds up the werewolf's hand like he were a prizefighter. Saying, "And in this corner my soul mate and always Champion."

Then the Darkness finally notices the chanting from the child-like Librarian and howls as it is slowly but inexorably forced back into the scroll from whence it had been summoned. A scroll the Librarian is holding, she goes to one of the open flames that the dark fae leader insisted on keeping in this chamber and burns the scroll. Another scream is heard from the scroll and a cry from Trick as his last chance to defeat the thing that has possessed Kenzi is lost.

Lauren is checking on Vex who is sitting on the floor shoulder hunched around his head. Kenzi joins her as soon as she is reassured by her mate that he's fine. "Glad you called me back there doc, I was about to go in and see why she wouldn't fall for my charms."

"Cause you're not as charming as you think you are?" Kenzi offered.

"Oi now, no need to be nasty. That's a low blow considering I was trying to help and all," Vex said tiredly.

"Vex that thing wasn't lying," Kenzi offered. "You're not the first that's tried and you would have burned yourself out on something that's not exactly mind involved. If you get my meaning."

"What was that thing," Bo asked, as she noticed that the Morrigan still hadn't moved from where she had dropped like a puppet with its strings suddenly cut. She moved very cautiously toward the dark fae leader.

"Would you believe the devil?" came the Librarian's soft answer.

"No," the succubus said as she pushed Evony's body with the toe of her boot.

The young blond shrugged her shoulder as she sat on the floor beside the Mesmer and took his hand in her own as she said, "The greatest trick the devil ever pulled, was making the world believe it didn't exist. It'll be back though maybe not in this form," she said indicating the ashes that were already dissipating in the air, "But it will be back. It always comes back." she said tiredly and she suddenly sounded every one of her two thousand years.

"Lauren, we may have a little problem here," Bo said her tone mildly concerned from where she knelt beside the Morrigan. "Well maybe more than one."

Lauren scuttled forward to where her girlfriend was trying to find a pulse on the dark fae leader. Lauren too began checking for a pulse and then started CPR on the fae. The doctor gives up after a few minutes when her best efforts get no results from Evony. "She's gone." Lauren admits, clearly distressed over losing the woman even if the Morrigan had her kidnapped and had intended on putting the human doctor to the death.

"Not to push you babe, but we still have a problem," Bo said regretfully.

"What now?" Lauren said and under the circumstances no one there begrudged the slightly whiny tone of her response. Not even Bo.

"We gotta fix Kenzi," Bo really wasn't expecting the glares she got from nearly everyone in the room. Trick being the only holdout.

"Bo there is nothing wrong with me," Kenzi explained patiently. Ok so her teeth were gritted when she said it and she was glaring at her bestie. She thought she was being extremely patient after what had just happened the succubus should have been glad she hadn't gotten her ass fried with lightning.

The fact that the former Blood King chimed in with, "That's what I've been trying to tell you."

"Oh for heaven's sake," said the Librarian and suddenly the air around the blond fairly crackled with energy. "The Phoenix, the Light, whatever you want to call her as always been considered one of the best good luck chars, omens, whatever you want to call it for the fae since before you were born Blood King. You should have known better. Kenzi couldn't be dark if she's the Phoenix. The Phoenix is fire and fire is light…duh." said the blond with an eye roll for the ages.

 **~O~**

Several days later when the Council finally all agree that there is no coming back for the Morrigan even with her connection to the earth. It is decided to sever her connection and create a new Morrigan. The problem is who. Evony had ruthlessly eliminated any who might take her place.

At first, the knee jerk reaction was to offer the position to the doctor who had offered to help them, but Lauren was still human and that simply would not do. They would probably end up with a civil war on their hands. Then they had actually asked Kenzi. Only to be reminded that as the Phoenix she was the epitome of Light, for her to be the dark fae leader…would possibly also incite a civil war among the fae.

However both Kenzi, Lauren and Bo all suggested someone else for the position. Someone eminently qualified and mature enough to hold the position. Namely the Librarian.

"Aria," The librarian finally named herself, became the new Morrigan as soon as the connection between nature and the old Morrigan was severed. As soon as the connection snapped into place for the new Morrigan. The blond seemed to age and took on the appearance of a twenty something.

Her first act as the Morrigan was to offer Lauren a job, telling the woman that no one who worked as hard as she did, was as devoted to her fae patients as she was should be paid such a pittance that she lived in what amounted to the hovel of an apartment, the light fae were making her stay in. As soon as Bo started to open her mouth, the new Morrigan glared at the young fae.

Bo shut up and the Morrigan added, "The feelings, thoughts and affairs of the Succubus have nothing to do with the offer and do not affect it in anyway. It is in fact an offer from a grateful Morrigan on behalf of the fae you have helped and we hope will continue to do so, whether they be light, dark or unaligned."

Lauren agreed to consider the offer. When things were settling down after the ceremony Dyson managed to get a moment with the new dark fae queen and asked if she would still die once her child and replacement were born. The young woman cheerfully told him, "I will still remain the Librarian until my replacement is born, as well as the Morrigan. As the Morrigan though my connection to the earth will keep me alive after the new Librarian is born.

The werewolf is so happy to hear this he actually hugs the girl who had helped give him hope after Kenzi's sacrifice and had helped him find the ritual to get her back when everyone else told him it was impossible. He was glad that even though there would still be difficulties, this young woman would at least have more of a semblance of a life than she might have had in the past.

Then his eyes met Kenzi's across the way and their eyes both sparked a little heat as he tilted is head offering and she smiled seductively back at him. Speaking of life…


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N~ Ok so where I live the cable company stopped showing Lost Girl for whatever reason after Kenzi sacrificed herself. I thought the series had ended on that note which sucked. So I had dreamed this up in response to that but had never really gotten around to writing it. Especially when I discovered the series had actually continued and apparently in some variation had brought the inimitable Kenzi-ness back. Glad everyone has been enjoying it and I must admit I am sad to see it end but I thought this would be a good place for the story to come to a close. Hope you enjoy my maybe surprise ending? ~A**

 **Epilogue**

Kenzi, Bo, and Dyson are in the woods, near the same area where Dyson called Kenzi back from the dead. As Dyson is setting up a little makeshift campsite with two tents, and a campfire. Kenzi explains to Bo what she hadn't been able to explain to her before. "I think you have been searching for your other half this whole time. The one fae or maybe human who can control your succubus, she just didn't know it."

"So you were more like the bumble bee in the birds and the bees, going from one flower, to the other, to the other." Kenzi explained with a smile of pride at her own explanation.

Bo gives her friend a sour look and tells her, "If you start trying to give me the sex talk, I will bash you over the head with a sleeping bag."

"You've been trying to find the one who can finally sate your hunger for chi, you just didn't know it." Kenzi continued blithely as if the succubus hadn't just threatened her with camping equipment. "We're here to make sure that you don't hurt anyone while we're performing the ritual to summon her heart."

"This is a slightly modified version of the one I did for Kenzi. Since we don't know if your mate is still here or in the here after," Dyson explains.

"We're kind of expanding the search parameters," Kenzi added helpfully.

Bo agrees although a little uncomfortable that the ritual involves the sex and blood things.

They perform the ritual that Dyson performed to summon Kenzi from the other side, with a few changes here and there to make room for the unknown.. The succubus is moving sensuously, arousing herself her eyes begin glowing bright blue and she continues until her eyes are like ice.

Her expression becoming a little wild as her eyes begin to jump around the clearing looking for a viable source of chi and for a split second she looks as if she is going to come after the mated pair. Kenzi protects them with a shield.

Then at the climax, Hale suddenly appears and falls upon Bo pinning her to the ground and he begins singing and whistling and purring all at once as he begins to make love to her. His singing is feeding her chi as well as his lovemaking is, even more so perhaps. Kenzi places a shield over the pair and its unclear if she does it or they do but the shield itself becomes fogged up.

"Ok, so that wasn't awkward, at all." Kenzi admits sarcastically to her wolf as they walk back to the campsite and crawl into their tent together.

 **~O~**

Lauren is in her new lab working, when Vex comes in carrying of all things, a picnic basket. Lauren has to admit the incongruous sight of the now blue haired Mesmer with the basket is very distracting and the delicious smells of the food are making her very empty stomach growl.

She admits, "You probably could normally distract me from my work very easily with just the food, but I just got this job and I really want to make sure the new Morrigan know I'm worth the effort it took to get me away from the Ashe and the light fae."

Vex advises her, "Trust me sweet cheeks the new boss isn't going to have your guts for garters if you stop and eat. Especially since you did just basically save her life. Besides everyone in the place knows you're human and that you can't live simply on your science and research. I'm surprised you haven't been getting a bunch of tributes from the dark fae already"

Lauren laughs and says, "Bite your tongue, and tributes, what tributes?"

"Tributes, you know?" at her continued blank stare, the Mesmer asked. "The light fae never left you any tributes, gifts of gratitude, plants, food, their first born, a loyal servant or two, nothing?" At her continued blank stare, he pulled out his cell phone, made a call, and as soon as whoever he was calling picked up began yelling into it in a language she didn't recognize.

You didn't have to be a language professor to know from the tone though that someone was being cussed out, royally. There were even a few times that Vex pulled the phone away from his ear and glared at it as if he had been personally offended, before he continued with even more unintelligible vitriol.

Then he hung up and made another phone call, this time he spoke in English, a little more heavily accented then normal and Lauren figured that was probably something that happened when the Mesmer was upset or angry, which he clearly was right now.

"Oi why haven't you lot sent Dr. Lewis any tribute. I mean she only saved the entire fae world here from the Theris flu?" Whatever answer the dark fae received was not one he wanted to hear. "Oh they did, did they and you actually listened to what a pack of lying light fae said. What kind of an idiot dark fae are they letting on the Council these days? You really want to embarrass our Morrigan this way?" Whatever the answer was Vex looked satisfied and said, "Good," before he hung up the cell phone in a decisive manner.

"Thank you for defending me Vex but I really don't need any tribute," Lauren said gently to soothe the still agitated Mesmer.

"Course you do. You totally deserve that and so much more. Don't tell our girl on the throne but as much as we all owe you, you deserve to be on the throne right now." he said defensively to the doctor.

"Sides Doc, "Vex replied looking decidedly vulnerable, "I have to admit you are more than the tasty treat, you are the entire smorgasbord of delights but I also wouldn't mind a friend. Being dark fae means you don't have a great many friends left. They keep seeming to die around me, I think their's a warning in there too by the way, but I would very much like for you to be my friend, Dr. Lewis.

She studies him for a moment and sees the sincerity in his eyes. "Ok, but I do have a couple of conditions."

His expression becomes suspicious as he encourages "Go on."

"One you've got to call me Lauren especially if we're going to be friends. Frankly Doc just reminds me of a cartoon from when I was younger. Dr. Lewis is what my patients call me and I'd really rather avoid you being one of my patients again, especially if we are going to be friends."

"Done," said Vex with a relieved expression.

"Two and I can't believe I'm saying this. Make sure I don't overdo it, while I'm here when you and…the Morrigan." She paused and he knew she was struggling with the title but he waited patiently, "When the two of you came to see me that night I nearly couldn't take care of you because I had run myself to the bone taking care of all the light fae, by myself." She held up her hand to forestall his instant response as she added, "I need to get help here, I just don't know who to trust yet. I also seem to need a keeper, someone to help keep me safe from myself." she said with a helpless, if honest shrug.

"It would be my honor dear…Lauren." Vex said with a deep sweeping bow and a charming grin.

"Good," Lauren said with a relieved smile, "Now let's eat, I'm starved."

 **~O~**

For the next two days, Kenzi and Dyson kept trying to convince Bo and Hale to come out of the bubble shield to hike, go swimming, go and eat, watch the sunset, enjoy nature with them. Instead the pair wanted to screw like bunnies. When they finally do come out, Kenzi told them baldly, "You two look like hell and you reek." She kept glancing over at her mate who honestly looked a little green and she could only imagine how bad it must be for Dyson, considering his sensitive nose.

The former Goth grabbed her bestie by the elbow and practically dragged her down to the small beach like area on the nearby lake. Where she had already set a towel and some bathing supplies on a nearby rock. She basically then shoves her still naked friend into the water.

Dyson does the same for Hale a little further down the beach. Bo looks over longingly at the Siren and Kenzi says, "Ack, enough of that," as she dumps a quarter of the bottle of biodegradable body wash onto the succubus.

Both pairs start to talk about the "mating". Switches between Bo and Hale being given the explanation, "Sirens and succubi way back when, were supposed to be mated pairs. Both types of fae became so rare that they sadly often didn't find a mate."

Dyson picked up the explanation, "Both were supposed to be seducers using their gifts to help maintain the bond between the pair, so that they could use their powers to help others. When they couldn't find their true mate though they couldn't do that. Which was complicated by the fact that the fae court considered them…."

"Trophy wives and husbands for the fae nobility and were often not given the choice of who they mated. Thus fewer births, thus sirens and succubi were becoming even more rare than before." Kenzi concluded.

"Then why didn't it kick in before?" Hale asked curiously. "When we first met?" the siren said as he helped his mate out of the lake as he had finished quickly to be closer to his mate.

"My guess," Kenzi theorized, "Is that it did, at least it tried, but the signals got crossed. Bo felt it but thought it was for Dyson. Hale felt it but thought it was for me, and the rest as they say is history." The Phoenix suggests that the pair head home and make love until the bond settles," Bo looks at the Siren and says suggestively, "That may take a while."

Hale gives the brunette a smile and said, "Have mercy." The friends gather up the camping supplies, and put most in the trunk of Kenzi's old beater. They exchange hugs and agree to meet in a couple of weeks for dinner and drinks at the Dahl, before Bo and Hale drive away.

Kenzi turns to her mate and says, "So _now_ can we work on our den?"

"There's no rush," Dyson says as he hands her a helmet.

"I know, but I want it perfect when we start rebuilding Pack Thornwood." She was expecting it but it was still rather comical when she saw him freeze mid-motion while slinging his leg over the motorbike.

His eyes flew to her flat tummy and she told him reassuringly, "No not yet, silly wolf. Told you I want the den to be perfect first before we bring our cubs into the world. Or chicks… or both. Think Trick will find out for us which it would be, or should we ask the Librarian?"

The werewolf pulled her across his leg onto the gas tank of his bike as he said lovingly, "Cubs, chicks, babies, I don't care what they are as long as they're ours. Your's and mine, ours." He said punctuating each word with a kiss to her lips and face. "So yes definitely we need to fix up the den and maybe even expand it some. There were a few entrances to other areas that can be cleaned out and shored up. We might even be able to set something up for an indoor garden for food."

He continued to chatter away with plans as she climbed on the back of the bike and simply smiled huge and contented. This was what his mother had promised, this was her life now, and it was wonderful.


End file.
